Unspeakable
by Neko-Graphic
Summary: Have you ever felt like you were being watched?" When a woman stumbles into Konoha she refuses to speak. Uchiha sasuke is placed in charge of getting her to talk. But when he hears what she has to say, he will see the power of an unspeakable evil. SasSak
1. prolouge

Untitled

Unspeakable

_Have you ever had the feeling of being watched?_

Trees crashed as the lone figure crashed through the undergrowth, foots steps racing in rhythm to the sounding drums of her heart as she raced through the dense forest desperate for escape. Her breath came to her in pants and gasps, catching raggedly as she inhaled through chapped, bleeding, cherry red lips.

_Everyone has, once in a while…_

Green eyes, wide with soul shaking panic, are wet from tears caused by the wind slapping her face and absolute fear. Branches grab at her clothes, ripping them in vain hopes of stopping her if not slowing her down. Stones and broken branches litter the woods floor. They tear at her feet giving the forest a taste of her desired blood.

_The thing is…_

Her pink hair, usually soft and light as feathers, is ragged and filthy with sweat, dirt and blood. Her own and others. It is a beacon in the endless dark of the wood calling to the forces that wish to stop her. Her skirt is ragged near the hem and it snags on a bare bush poking from the ground where it wasn't before. With a small suppressed whimper she falls to the ground, stone slicing through her flesh on her face. Without wasting time she picks herself up and takes off before the forest could do anything else. Her shirt was torn from the futile attempts of trees she had run past. Scratched covered her body from the grasping thorns.

_When you feel like you're being watched…_

No matter the pain from the trees, no matter the fear from the wind howling angrily through this abandoned, even by the animals, wood. She pushed on, fear, determination but most of all desperation to escape fuelled her desire to keep running. She was almost out. One last gust of wind forced her to stumble and slow wrenching a cry from her mouth. The wind took its chance, picking up speed and power in a desperate attempt to keep her in the forest, trying o drag her back. Back to that hell.

Shielding her face and gritting her teeth. She pushed forward, her emerald eyes squinting against the wind towards freedom, only a few more steps. Her heart leapt for joy as she burst from the tree line into the clear night air. Inhaling deeply momentum kept her running for a few moments away from the forest before she slowed. Resting her hands on her knees she looked up. The lights of a near by village seemed close, she almost sobbed in relief as a few tears of joy trekked down to her chin from her eyes.

_Chances are…_

She was almost there. The lights seemed so bright. Her stepped were slow and painful as she approached the village gates. With a smile of relief she glances back into the distance. The black streak on the horizon was burned into her memory. She shuddered, fear grabbing hold of her, squeezing her heart. She turned away from that place of evil and once again fixed a small smile of relief as she stumbled, to the surprised cries of the guards, into Konoha.

…_You are…_


	2. The Girl

Unspeakable

Unspeakable

NG: I don't own Naruto

Chapter1: The Girl

He sighed as a hand ran through his almost black hair. The early morning sun shone down, accenting the natural blue highlights in his hair. Why of all people was he being asked to do this? He had woken up this morning to someone banging on his mansions door which pissed him off. No one came here because they thought it was haunted. Opening his front door he received the messenger with a glare The Hokage was 'requesting' his presence. He had hurriedly dressed, not caring if he looked like he just jumped out of bed, which he did, not that anyone could tell, all black was his theme in life. Black or navy blue depending on his mood and everything was neat and in order. Unlike a certain fox like friend of his. He had hurried to the Hokage tower by roof top hoping to avoid the fan girls that seemed to have built a camp city on the only path too and from his clans' compound. The blond haired Hokage didn't look too pleased when he walked in as though he owned the place after ducking the bottle of sake that was thrown at his head. He was an Uchiha and considering his clans' history and the fact they helped found this place he almost did.

He grimaced at the task assigned to him by the Hokage as she took a swing from her recovered precious Sake bottle. A fan girl squealed as she caught sight of him and promptly passed out of pure joy. A man walking by rolled his eyes and picked her up and placed her on a bench near by.

'Stalkers,' he thought rolling his black-grey eyes. Didn't they have anything better to do? Two more had seen him and blushed furiously as he passed. Apparently not. Walking down market place the young Uchiha stopped by a tomato stand, after eyeing the fruit (yes fruit) critically he selected one and paid for it.

As he let the fruits sweet juices flow into his mouth, feeling the flesh being bitten by his teeth he pondered yet again why it was him being asked to do this? He was infamous for being anti-social and having as little to do with others but his friends as possible, especially those of the opposite sex i.e., fan girls.

Two more dropped cold from his mere presence and the fact his gaze happened to pass over them. He really needed to keep count one of these days if not for statistics at least Naruto and the guys would get a laugh out of the number. With his gothic features, including pale skin that never tanned no matter how long he trained outside, coupled with dark hair and even darker eyes that seemed to pierce your very soul when he looked at you, it was little wonder Uchiha Sasuke was the most sought after bachelor in Konoha if not the entire fire country. The fact that he was a top ANBU ninja was a bonus. Not that anyone but other ANBU knew that. Thumbs up to that.

He frowned and tossed away the tomato core as he approached Konoha's hospital. This was where she was being kept. After stumbling into Konoha a week ago in the middle of the night, she had been admitted to hospital to be treated for exhaustion, malnutrition, hypothermic shock and dehydration. She had been questioned be numerous people trying to coax her into speaking of her experiences. But so far all attempts had failed to produce anything. All they had gotten was her name, and that was from a bracelet she was wearing. And she had only held out it to the nurse when she was asked what her name was. Sakura that was it, Sakura no clan name no family name, nothing just Sakura.

'What kind of a person are you…Sakura?' he pondered stepping through the sliding doors and approached the nurse's desk. The blond idiot was already there, chatting up the secretary, who was blushing like crazy at so much attention from the said to be next Hokage. Glancing up from the flushed nurse the blonds' blue eyes caught sight of him. Flashing the nurse a grin that almost made her faint he excused himself.

"Teme!" he called with a wave beckoning the Uchiha over. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He did that a lot when he was with this particular friend.

"Dobe," he replied non-chantingly. Nodding his head to the nurse in a small form of recognition. Hinata, that was her name, also a ninja that worked at the hospital part time, her waist long dark purple hair was striking against her white shirt and pants slacks that was the nurses uniform. Her blank eyes her a bit hazed, not that you could tell anyways, from standing so close to her life-long crush.

"Idiot stop flirting and let's go we have a job to do," Sasuke said, Naruto grinned foolishly.

"Is there anything wrong with paying appropriate appreciation to the opposite gender once in a while?" the blond asked. At this Hinata blushed even deeper, she now resembled a cooked lobster.

"There is when you're supposed to be helping me on this," Sasuke answered stuffing his hands in to his baggy black pants pockets. His Katana, strapped to his back shifted slightly. "I didn't have to ask you, you know. I could have brought Shikamaru or better yet Hyuuga." Naruto faked hurt.

"After all we've been through? I would have been insulted if you hadn't requested me to assist you on this!"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah Teme?"

"Stop it with the fake accent; she already knows how dumb you are."

"Screw you." Naruto hissed, turning back to Hinata he flashed a grin that almost made her legs melt, "Talk to you later Hina-chan!"

"H-Hai…" she answered back meekly. The pair walked away to the elevators.

"So what are we doing again?" Naruto asked his arms folded behind his head. Sasuke sighed for what seemed like the 1000th time that day.

"Were going to question that girl who came here a week ago." He reminded him, "I have no idea why the Hokage asked me to do it, and she knows I don't talk to people."

"You talk to me," Naruto pointed out, "Who knows maybe Tsunade-baa-chan was counting on your famous Uchiha charm to get the info out of her." He ducked Sasukes swing to his head. Laughing the duo exited the elevator and walked down the hall. Stopping in front of the room they waited a second, silence greeted their ears.

"Perhaps she's asleep?" Naruto suggested.

"I told you to drop the accent dobe," Sasuke muttered opening the door. Naruto stuck his tongue out at his friend.

The two were greeted with the sight of a pink haired woman around their age sitting on her bed, with her legs tucked up under her chin staring blankly out the nearby window.

Her eyes glassily watched the children running to the academy laughing excitedly while pretending to be full fledged ninja and a pair of women going down to the market gossiping and chuckling at the children's antics as they passed.

She gave no indication that she heard them coming into her room, not a twitch, not a glance. If it weren't for the fact that they knew she was alive they would have thought her a statue. Naruto cleared his throat exaggerating the motion to try and get her attention. She didn't move. He tired again louder. No reaction. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friends' antics. And swatted Naruto on the head to stop him from doing it again.

"Ow! Teme what the hell was that for?"

"It's not working loser, and you look like an idiot doing that over and over again. Stopping you would save me the embarrassment of being seen with you."

"Bastard!" Naruto grumbled he was in a hospital so he couldn't kick his butt without being thrown out, that would have to wait until this was over.

Grinning with his trade mark fox like smile he walked over to the pink haired woman who hadn't even looked up during the entire exchange.

"Hiya miss!" he said sitting down next to her on the bed. She flinched. Not very much, but noticeable to the Uchiha. He narrowed his eyes. Anyone would be annoyed from the blond but it didn't seem that kind of twitch. It was like she was trying to shy away from some expected blow. Oblivious to this fact the blond kept talking.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto, This silent bastard over there is Uchiha Sasuke." He told her. For the first time she looked away from the window Sasuke was startled by the colour of her eyes, a dark soul binding green.

But that wasn't all they looked haunted as if she can't pull away from the darkness of something traumatic, something she saw. Now he understood why he was asked to do this. She was like him, detached from reality because of a horrifying experience. For him it was his families' massacre. For her…what?

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked. He saw her shiver slightly at the sound of his voice. Naruto glared at him for sounding so cold. Although they already knew this information he thought it would be easiest to start with the basics. Her eyes met his and he could see some sort of curiosity hidden behind the emptiness of her eyes.

She held out her wrist that held the bracelet. Naruto checked it.

"Sa-ku-ra? Like the flower right?" he asked her, she didn't answer she kept looking at Sasuke who was getting a bit unnerved by her constant stare. Then she blinked and turned back to the window.

"It's a fitting name," Naruto told her gently, referring to her hair, "a beautiful one too." Sasuke understood what he was doing; he was trying to gain her trust. It didn't seem to be working though. She still hasn't said a word. Although they did get some sort of reaction out of her, which was better then nothing, her silence wasn't surprising.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked cautiously. He saw her muscles in her arm tense slightly. She was preparing herself for a barrage of questions and demands Sasuke saw coolly. What did the idiots before him do?

"We won't force anything out of you Sakura-chan," Naruto told her, Sasuke sweat dropped. He hadn't known her name for more then a couple of minutes and yet calling her "Sakura-chan" already.

"But if you told us what happened we could help you," a small ironic smile worked its way onto her face. Silence.

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke for the first time in a while, the blond looked over at him questioningly, "Leave." Naruto looked startled for a moment then eyes him suspiciously. Sasuke was his superior as captain of first company and he was vice captain. Nodding he stood made to leave, he stopped next to his friend.

"You better not do anything," he said with mockery in his voice. Sasuke felt a vein pop in his forehead, as if he would do something like that, to a traumatized girl no less.

"Go now," he said his voice low and dangerous, promising pain. Naruto held up his hands in mock surrender.

"I'm going, I'm going" he told them, "Later Sakura-chan, Teme." And he was gone. Sasuke closed the door behind the blonds back.

"I apologize for my friend, he gets ahead of himself." Sasuke told her. Sakura didn't blink but he could see her posture relax slightly. The raven haired shinobi walked over and stood beside the window, his body face her as he looked outside.

"Do you know where you are?" she didn't move or make any indication that she heard him. He took her silence for a no.

"You're in a village name Konoha," he told her, he saw her brows furrow slightly. Had no one even told her were she was? He fumed on the inside someone out there is going to die.

"Konoha is a shinobi village," her head turned ever so slightly towards him, "That means nothing can get you here. This city is walled and patrolled. Whatever you saw cannot harm you here." He left out the fact that something horrible did happen but that was 10 years ago. And the man who did it is dead. She relaxed all the more her eyes closing as if reassured. She looked at him and smiled.

XXX

"No body even told her where she was?" Kiba asked shocked his fanged mouth hanging open. His large white dog beside him wined in annoyance. Sasuke was with all his friends at Ichiraku's a favourite of theirs introduced to them by the one and only Naruto.

"I know sick right?" Neji who sat on the other side of Kiba shook his head his long medium dark brown hair swung in its low tied ponytail.

"Idiots," he said opening his pearly blank eyes that were whiter then Hinatas'. Sasuke nodded in agreement. He had just come from reporting to the Hokage. Tsunade had been pleased with his progress even though he hadn't been able to get her to talk. But he had told her about the village and it's occupants in order for her to feel safe. The blond haired woman was pissed at the previous interrogators for neglecting such an important concept.

Naruto slurped up the rest of his ramen and ordered another bowel.

"How is Sakura-chan doing anyways?" he asked as his 15th helping of noodles was placed before him.

"Her names Sakura?" Shikamaru was silent up till now pondering the reason that the girl might be mute. Before Sasuke could answer Naruto did through a mouthful of ramen.

"Yeah, and it really suits her 'cause she's got pink hair and really cool green eyes!" he told them all.

"Yosh! She sounds like a very youthful person!" Rock Lee cheered out flashing everyone blind with his pearly white teeth.

"Inuzuka…" Sasuke implored. The Dog ninja nodded and smacked the bug eyed self proclaimed beautiful green beast of Konoha on the head.

"Hardly anything youthful about being traumatized to the point of being mute" the normally silent Shino pointed out. His hood pulled up and his eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses as he inspected an ant the wandered across the bar table.

"Dude please don't do that when were eating," Neji asked hand over his eyes to block out the disgusting sight.

"Wow Hyuuga I didn't know you hated bugs," Sasuke told him sarcastically. The Hyuuga glared at him as the Uchiha smirked.

"Teme you didn't answer my question!" Naruto yelled. Neji flicked his head.

"Quiet down!" they were attracting attention, but they weren't worried of being thrown out. They were Ichiraku's most loyal customers.

"What question dobe?" Sasuke asked feeling a small migraine building behind his eyes.

"How's Sakura-chan?" The blond asked slurping down yet another bowel of ramen.

"She was sleeping when I left," Sasuke told them as he too took a bight of his ramen, "Which according to the nurses is a miracle, she hadn't slept since she first woke up here nearly a week ago." Shikamaru nearly choked on his food.

"Are you serious?" the genius asked sharply. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. Usually the pineapple haired shinobi didn't care about the world and was asleep half the day.

"Yes," Sasuke replyed flat out. Shikamaru looked thoughtful for a moment. Everyone wondered what was on inside that brilliant mind.

"That can't be good," he said softly.

"What can't be good?" Kiba asked running a hand through his wild spiky brown hair. He yawned stretching the red triangles that ran down each cheek.

"If what ever terrorized her was powerful enough for her feel insecure even when she was inside surrounded by humans it must have been truly horrible. And if that's the case she might never recover enough to tell us what happened." He told them. It took a moment for everyone to process what he had just said.

"Well that sucks…" Neji said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now that means we won't know what happened," Naruto whined. Neji resisted the urge to Kaiten the blond.

"No moron I meant that if she doesn't talk we can't hunt down the bastard that did this to her!"

"Oh," the blond looked puzzled for a moment then looked furious, "Damn that son of a bitch."

"Oh I agree Naruto, I agree." Sasuke said darkly. His friends cast him a wary glance, this wasn't normal. The Uchiha survivor didn't care about people he just met but this girl struck close to home. She had both suffered what seemed like psychological trauma and possibly physical as well. Just like he had ten years ago when his entire family was killed. He has eventually gotten over the tragedy with the help of his friends, mostly Naruto and Neji but the others eventually came into his life and he could get back to normal. But this girl, Sakura didn't have anybody. Sasuke wanted to help her like his friends helped him. So she could get back to a normal life.

But that couldn't happen unless she spoke to him. He remembered when it first happened he was only seven when his brother killed his clan and made him watch in horror as he killed the clan over and over and over again. For three days he had watching everyone he cared about murdered. And for a month after words he couldn't speak.

It wasn't until Naruto was admitted in the bed beside him for injuries thanks to hateful villagers that he began to talk. There was something about the blond haired kyuubi container that made you feel like everything was going to be fine. And they had bonded right away. Two orphans who knew the pain of loneliness. Ltaer the had met another rone like them named Gaara who lived in Suna with his brother and sister. He was like Naruto with a demon sealed inside of him and was a little more then half insane when he met them and realized he wasn't alone.

Now at seventeen years old, Sasuke was almost back to what everyone could call…happy. Oh he was happy, well happier, but he showed it in a very unusual way. He just didn't like fan girls. And also he was alone, yeah sure he had friends and a ton of wannabe girlfriends that he never liked, but he was alone in that huge compound full of empty streets and houses. Walls stained with the blood of the Uchiha, his family and friends that was long washed away and the screams of those who were murdered echoing through the once lively streets and alleyways. But despite it all, all the pain that was attached to that place that was his home.

XXX

It has been another week since Sasuke had been put in charge of getting Sakuras story. She still hadn't spoken a word to him but she would greet him with a smile whenever he would come. That smile that was so sad and spoke a thousand words of pain to him. At least once a visit she would look him straight in the eyes not doing anything but stare and she would look curious and slightly annoyed. What ever she was trying to find there Sasuke couldn't figure out but she would look every time. Sometimes he would bring a friend or two with him to meet Sakura and to get her familiarized with people other then himself and the nurses. More then once he had come to see Hinata in the room already talking to the pink haired girl in her own soft quiet voice. Sakura seemed genuinely interested in that the violet haired girl had to say. When ever Hinata or one of the gang said something funny she would smile but never laugh. She never made a sound. Eventually she was introduced to Yamanaka Ino, Shikamarus' fearfully loud and fashion obsessed, blond team mate. And Tenten, Nejis team mate who had chocolate brown hair tied up into buns and eyes to match. She would entertain the group by juggling a bunch of her weapons without cutting herself. At first Sakura seemed frightened of the new people not sure of she could trust them and would stay on her bed as far as she could away from them as she could but when she saw Sasuke talking easily to them she began to relax as well.

One night a powerful lightning storm hit Konoha from the north. The young Uchiha patriarch was in bed sleeping fitfully unable to find true sleep when he was brought out of his slumber by a crashing on his front door. He jumped out of bed and pulled on a shirt, he had gone to bed in his regular pants, too tired from a spar with Naruto to change. He wrenched open his door ready to yell when he saw it was Hinata. She looked distressed. Sasuke frowned, wasn't she on duty at the hospital tonight?

"Sasuke-san! Please you have to come. Its Sakura she won't stop screaming!" she said in full panic not stuttering once out of fear. Her eyes wide and glassy in the moonlight. Tears of her own stained her face and she huffed out of breath.

"Shit!" he cursed and grabbed his sandals putting them on he didn't bother with a rain jacket but just ran out into the rain after Hinata in full sprint towards the hospital.

He ran down the hall towards her room and skidded to a halt in front of open doorway. There were about five nurses in there trying to calm down a hysterical Sakura with her hands over her ears as she crouched on her bed her head down tears falling from her tightly closed eyes. She screamed a loud shriek trying to drown out the rain and thunder.

"Everyone OUT!" Sasuke shouted causing the nurses to jump in surprise. They were about to argue but then they saw who it was with his sharingan blazing the herded out like sheep in silence. With them gone Sasuke closed the door and turned to the still screaming Sakura. He waked over hurriedly, still dripping wet. He gently placed a hand on the screaming girls shoulder only to have her shriek in surprise and flinch away from his clammy touch. Her eyes flew open, full of pure terror she looked passed him out the window in tot the dark sky with the random flashes of lightening illuminating the whipping branches outside her room the wind howled outside. Sasuke caught a glimpse of what she might be seeing, what she had been seeing for two weeks now, maybe even longer.

Evil.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her small frame and pushed her into his chest holding her close blocking the sight of the window. She shuddered against his chest her hands clutching his wet shirt as if it was a life line.

Her already pale skin was white at the knuckles she was gripping his shirt so hard. Her muffled sobs were all that was heard in the room now that the screams had subsided. His arms blocked the noise from outside, she felt…safe for the first time in over two months she felt safe.

"Sakura…" Sasukes voice was soft and careful as he called her name. She made no indication of hearing Sasuke but he knew she was listening. He could just tell. When she was still and her tears had stopped her spoke again.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he felt her stiffen in his arms, the grip on his shirt intensified and the silence grew. He didn't think she would answer. But then he heard her soft voice for the first time. Horse from screaming and little to no use in weeks.

"Have you ere felt like you were being watched?"

End of Chapter

NG: Oh yeah chapter one! 4000 words exactly! Woot!

Okay so yes my loyal fans/ readers I'm starting yet another fanfic. Hopefully you guys will read it and I won't get bored after the first chapter (it has happened) and to anyone new reading this. Welcome!

Now I don't get bored if I get good feedback, so tell me what you think as the story goes on. Love it? Hate it? Let me know okay??


	3. Blood Rose

Unspeakable

Unspeakable

NG: Gaaah Chapter two. Finally. I've been meaning to update this. Sorry it took so long but GOOD NEWS I am finished exams so expect faster updates.

Sakura: Neko Graphic does not own Naruto if she did do you honestly think she would be writing fanfiction?

Chapter two: Blood Rose

Those words echoed through the Uchihas brain. He was unable to comprehend their meaning to the woman he held in his arms. Sure he was a ninja; he was always being watched, either from enemy ninja or the Root ANBU who watched his every move with dark interest. It was a part of his daily life. But this girl who never even picked up a kunai in her life it looked like…who would be watching her?

Sakura continued to quiver in his grasp. Sobs of terror escaping her dry and raw throat. Her grip on his shirt never slacked as she closed her eyes tight refusing to see the outside world. Sasuke knew without asking that he wouldn't get anymore information from her tonight. He let out a sigh as he pondered what to do, he wished he was still in his bed…but then again, he looked at Sakura who was ever so slowly calming down, could he really have ignored her? With anyone else he wouldn't have given it a second thought. But with her…it was as if he couldn't leave her alone. They were too similar he decided. They had both seen truly horrific deeds, most likely deeds not meant to be committed by humans.

Letting out another sigh he began to rub her back soothingly. It was what his mother did when he was scared when he was small so he figured it could help here. He felt her lean into him farther instinctively getting closer to what she felt as safety.

The wind began to die, but still Sakura made no move to remove herself from Sasukes grip, and wasn't about to let her willingly go. What an odd situation, that thought crossed the Uchihas mind more then once that night. Here he was, the human ice block; comforting someone…the irony didn't escape him. Naruto will have a fit when he finds out. This is more his kind of thing.

"Sasuke-san?" Sasuke looked down to see a mop of delicate pink hair. Sakura shifted in his grip until she could look up at him. Her bright green eyes shadowed as they glinted with fear. She looked imploringly into his own dark ones. Sasuke closed his eyes. He understood. He was the same way once, along time ago.

"Aa," he answered. Sakura gave what could have passed as a smile; she took one last glance outside the window and flinched at the still dark world. The wind howled still, but not as loud as before. Sasuke tightened his grip on her momentarily in some sort of hug.

"It's alright," he told her softly. Sakura shivered at his reassuring tone. "Nothing can get you in here." She nodded once and was still. Sasuke looked down and noticed she was asleep already.

'Who is she, to make me so different around her then others,' that stray thought reflected it's self through his brain again. Reluctantly he let her go, laying her gently down on the bed. He stood up and walked over to the window watching the trees rake across the window pane trying to get in at the sleeping woman behind him. What is it that hunted her?

Sasukes eyes narrowed, Sharingan activated, changing his normally black gaze to threatening scarlet. There, barley seen on the horizon. Was a light, obscured by the still falling rain the dark, almost black, burgundy light wavered in and out of view. Only due to his sharingan could Sasuke see it. The light made his stomach churn with unease. Nothing about it was natural.

The door opened behind him. Sasuke whirled around. Hinata stepped back in surprise to see Sasukes sharingan activated, her hand still resting on the doorknob. In her other was a china mug filled with black coffee. Its aroma was appealing to the Uchiha as it stimulated his sense of smell. Hinata offered the cup to him gingerly. His eyes returning to gray-black he stepped away from the window and accepted the mug with a nod of thanks. He wasn't the talkative type to begin with but that light sent him into contemplative silence. Hinata accepted lack of communication with ease they were all used to the young Uchihas habits and knew when not to push. Her pale orbs rested on the sleeping Sakura.

"You got her to calm down," she stated rather then asked in her own soft voice, "that's good," when the Uchiha didn't respond she looked around the room. Noting the subtle changes in Sakuras room then all the others. First there were books. Apparently the green eyed woman loved to read. Many of the books were medical texts while some were fashion magazines brought by Ino to introduce Sakura to Konoha's fashion seen before she left the hospital. Hinatas eyes trailed to the night table, a small frown made its way onto her moon skinned face.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked taking a deep drink of his coffee while watching the outside, also frowning. The light was gone, but that did nothing to settle his uneasiness.

"Those flowers weren't here before," she murmured questioningly. Sasuke turned away from the window to face the younger Hyuuga, a small look of confusion entered his eyes as he followed her out stretched hand pointing to the night side table. Indeed there was a stack of flowers with nothing tied around them to indicate were they come from. They were of the deepest most vibrant red, roses the color of red wine or old blood. Attached to each rose, was a tag.

"What in the world…" the Uchiha trailed off. He had been in that room for hours and he didn't see anybody enter or leave the room. Nor had he seen that the roses were already there.

"They're gorgeous," Hinata whispered reaching out to touch one. Her pale fingers stretched out ready to stroke the delicate looking petals. And inch from the flowers, she stopped, her gaze widened. Steam rose from the petals as they withered and shied from her touch. The leaves turned from vibrant green to ashen gray as the stems sunk into themselves. The petals so plump and full of life died and withered turning a sickened brown.

"What?" Hinata gasped her eyes already as wide as dinner plates. She closed the distance between her and the grotesque flowers grasping them by the stems, only to recoil with a cry of utter pain. Clutching her hand to her chest she stumbled back as if receiving a blow. Sasuke darted forward and caught her. Steadying her they both looked down on her hand.

An ugly burn marred her hand, the flesh blistering still and raw.

"Holy shit!" the Uchiha exclaimed, "We need to get you to Tsunade now! And get those flowers contained." Hinata nodded weakly and stood up, bumping the table as she rose. A parchment card fell onto the floor. Sasuke bent down to retrieve it. Holding it up for him and Hinata to read, they noticed the writing was the same color as the roses.

_Dear Blossom,_

_I hope you come see me soon. Your friends miss you…_

"Friends?" Sasuke felt his brows come together in confusion. What friends? She only had them as far as he knew. Looking the roses he noted the tags and gently lifted one of them careful to avoid touching the flower stalk. He felt his eyes widen. Quickly he turned over every single tag.

"What is it?" Hinata asked curious in spite her pain. She looked around him and gasped.

On every single card, was a name.

XXX

"Every single one?" Shikamaru muttered, he picked up the white pieces of cardboard and inspected it gingerly. Sasuke resisted rolling his eyes.

"Obviously if you're looking at them." Neji retorted looking equally annoyed at the Naara genius. Shikamaru shrugged and didn't answer.

"Have we got any leads on who these people are?" Kiba asked from the other side of the room. They were in ANBU head office in the conference room across from Sasukes office. Since the injury of Hinata and the whole idea that the flowers were a threat and the fact that more might be involved Tsunade had made this a top priority case, much to the elders' annoyance.

Shino nodded from the window, "Yes," he told them, "but not much." Naruto perked his head up.

"Well lets hear it." He ordered, serious for once. Again Shino only nodded before speaking.

"As far as we know they are, well, was a merchant party from the land of grass that dispatched to Konoha bringing goods four months ago."

"It doesn't take four moths to travel from Grass to Fire, even for civilians." Tenten pointed out.

"True," Shino amended, "But we have received reports from Grass that the party disappeared two and a half months ago, without a trace right outside our borders.

"Sound!" Naruto snarled. Shino shook his head.

"No that doesn't look to be the case. Oto Nin was seen to be on the other side of Amegakure after the fall of Akatsuki and we haven't had any reports of them near Fire since."

"This doesn't make any sense!" Ino exclaimed! The others made sounds of agreement.

"What puzzles me the most if how those flowers got there in the first place when no one saw anyone enter or leave the room once Uchiha got there?" Neji murmured, "And the fact that there was no 'Sakura' among those dispatched from Grass. Or anyone fitting her description for that matter"

Sasukes eyes glanced at the Hyuuga whom caught his gaze.

"What?" he asked. Sasuke rested his hand on the desk, his facial expression clearly thinking. Everyone turned their attention to their captain.

"Have we asked all the other villages about her? Asking if they have any records of someone like her?" he asked. Neji nodded.  
"We have asked all the villages we dare approach. None have yielded to knowing a thing about her."

Everyone was silent.

"It is possible that she isn't from a shinobi village," Shikamaru said calmly drawing everyone's attention to him. "It could be that she is from a small remote village near Grass or on the rout here and hitched a ride with them to go somewhere." He stated simply.

"If that's the case we may never know where she came from," Naruto whined.

"We could always ask her," Kiba suggested.

"I already tried," Sasuke answered, "Whatever did this to her made sure to wipe her memories of before the incident clean from her mind. This isn't just so she couldn't go home. He or she did that so whatever happened was the only thing she could remember and she couldn't retreat to happier times in order to lessen the pain. Who ever were dealing with is a person with no mercy."

"Then we should deal with them with no mercy," Naruto growled out lowly, his eyes promising pain. No one said anything to that but they knew that they all agreed.

The silence stretched on, everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

"Has anyone got news on Hinata-chan?" Ino asked changing the topic and lightening the mood.

"Aa, it's not a serious burn but it is strange." Neji answered, "It won't heal. Tsunade has tried everything but the mark won't go away. She's off missions until she recovers from the shock but other then that she's fine."

"Do they know what caused it?" Kiba asked.

"Some kind of acid that is part of the flowers themselves," Neji replied, poison lacing his words, "the flowers were mutated when they were grown to produce acid, but that's not the worst. It seems that the botanical DNA in the acid of the flowers match the people whose name was tagged to them"

"That's just wrong," Kiba placed his heads over his face, "on so many levels."

"So we can safely assume that the merchants are dead?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Was Shinos' reply.

"Those poor people," Ino whispered, "I can't imagine what they went through."

"Judging from Sakuras behavior, it was something horrible." Sasuke muttered darkly. Just then there was a knock from the door. Opening it Ino let in Kakashi and Lee. The Copy nin held an envelope in his hand.

"Good morning all," he greeted cheerfully exceeding in lightening up the rooms atmosphere.

"Your late," Sasuke drawled.

"I got lost on the…"

"…road of life," every one recited. Kakashi sweat dropped. Walking over to the Uchiha, the masked shinobi slapped the envelope down in front of him.

"The Lab Techs have finished testing the note found with the flowers. They have found no finger prints on the note and there was no writing sample on file to compare the writing too. Also they have confirmed that the ink used to write the note is in fact human blood."

"Ugh," was the sound Ino made in disgust.

"is it one of the merchants?" Tenten asked as the Uchiha slipped the note out of the bad and read the report the lab technicians wrote.

"No," Kakashi said. "It's…"

"Sakura's," Sasuke hissed out violently. His sharingan activated. Everyone in the room stilled not wanting to anger the ANBU captain further.

"Sasuke, calm down," Naruto said gently facing his best friend. Sasuke did nothing but continued to glare at the note, as if trying to set to a blaze with his gaze.

"Uchiha," Neji caught his attention, "that's evidence. Leave the evidence alone." If everyone wasn't afraid for their lives right now they would have laughed. Sasuke sighed and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk," he told them and left them all there staring at his back.

XXX

Tsunade entered Sakuras room, with a medical chart in hand. She was greeted with the sight of the Hyuuga heiress talking animatedly with the mysterious pink haired girl. A small smile made it's was on the Hokage's face. This Sakura truly interested her. The mysterious circumstances on which she became know to the village was one thing, but the fact that she could smile after being through Kami-sama knows what is incredible strength of will.

Tsunade eyed the bandage that still adorned the Hyuuga heiress's hand. No matter what she did the burn mark would not leave the girls skin. The Hokage was afraid that it might be permanent and that it could have side affects from the acid blood that caused it.

"Umm Hinata-san?" Sakura asked shyly in her soft voice. She tucked a strand of her soft pink hair behind her ear.

"Hai, Sakura-chan?" The violet haired kunouchi responded.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you hand?" Sakura asked curiosity filled her gaze.

Tsunade froze in the doorway, not knowing how this would affect Sakura. She hadn't been told about the flowers. They had been removed from her room by ANBU before she awoke and destroyed after the tests.

"Umm," The Hyuuga struggled to find the words she needed her eyes slightly panicked as she too worried about Sakuras reaction to the news of the flowers.

"I ah," she paused, "I got burned in the lab. Some sort of acid they were testing was knocked over and some got on my hand." She was surprised how easily the lie came, even if was only half a lie.

"Oh?" Sakura looked shocked, "Are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

"Hai, Hai I'm fine Sakura-chan," Hinata reassured her. Sakura looked thoughtful. After a few moments she looked down at the bandaged hand again. She gently picked up the injured body part and began to unwind the gauze.

"S-sakura-chan?" Hinata stuttered. Sakura flashed a bright smile.

"It's alright Hinata-san," she told her, "I just want to look. I know a lot a lot about burns. I saw them a lot…" she trailed off as her gaze darkened. Pain flashed passed her eyes as unwanted memories surfaced within her mind.

Slowly the gauze fell away leaving the shiny dark purple wound open to the air. Hinata hissed quietly as it stung from exposure to fresh air. It has been days since the incident but the wound was still raw and painful. Sakura visibly winced in sympathy. She trailed her pale, delicate fingers over the wound, feeling the agitated skin, studying its texture.

"This is more then just a normal acid burn," she murmured under her breath her eyes suddenly sharp. She eyes the burn with distaste.

"This is a Blood Burn." She stated professionally. Hinata was taken aback by this side of Sakura.

"A what?" she asked. Tsunade frowned confused. She was the best medic in the world and she had never heard of a 'Blood Burn'. Sakura blinked, the sharpness leaving her eyes soft and kind of apologetic.

"O-oh, gomenasai," she said her voice back to its original shyness, "A blood burn is quite serious. It's not actually a burn, well it is, but not what people normally think it is." She explained hesitantly.

"Then what is it?" Tsunade asked. Both girls jumped and Hinata flushed at not realizing that the Hokage had been standing right behind them. Sakura looked a little pale at facing the most important person in this village.

"Umm," Sakura was at a loss for words. Tsunade sighed and smiled a small grin. She walked into the room.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced yet Sakura-chan," Tsunade said placidly the smile not leaving her face.

"I am Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. Welcome to my village." Sakura bowed from her kneeling position on her bed.

"I am honored to meet you Hokage-sama." She said respectively, "I am truly grateful of your kindness in letting me stay in your village." She looked up with pure gratitude in her emerald orbs. Tsunade waved her comment off.

"Don't worry about it girl," she said, "It's no problem. Things were getting boring around here until you came along. We need some excitement in this crazy village if it's to survive." Sakura nodded slowly, not quite understanding what the Hokage meant but that last comment. But Hinata was nodding too so she must agree with what the busty blond said.

"Now then," Tsunade continued her eyes serious again as they gazed at Sakura, "What is this Blood Burn?" Sakura gulped and looked nervous again. She hesitated trying to find the words to best describe what it was.

"Um a Blood Burn is created when the blood of a dead person is used to curse someone." She said.

"Curse?" Hinata looked scared.

"Yes, you can only get a Blood Burn when you physically touch the object that it's made into. The blood is collected and then something is added to it to make it malleable. Or they paint it onto something. The objects become the carrier of the curse but they don't last long."

"What are the effects of the curse?" Tsunade asked pulling out a pad of paper and a pencil. Jotting down what Sakura said. The green eyes girl shrugged.

"I'm sorry I don't know it's different each time depending on what the caster wants it to do." She said apologetically she cast her eyes down towards her clasped hands.

"Is there anyway we can get rid of it? We've tried everything." Tsunade pushed. She was grasping at straws here; she was fond of the quiet Hinata. Sakura didn't raise her head. Information ran though her mind as she thought.

"When is the dark of the moon?" she asked softly. Tsunade looked at her puzzled.

"Tomorrow night why?" she questioned. Sakura nodded and looked up.

"Please, I need you to listen carefully…" and she told them all she knew.

XXX

The Uchiha walked back into the conference room after returning from his walk to the market and causing six fan girls to faint from his presence alone. He scarfed down what was left of his tomato and ducked as a coffee mug was hurled at his head. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at the scene before him. Desk chairs were thrown back and papers scattered and strew across the table. Lee was holding back Naruto who was fighting his grasp as he tried to get a Neji. The Hyuuga was sitting back in his chair grinning triumphantly looking pleased with himself. Kiba was helping lee while the others watched from the sidelines. Kakashi was found at the other end of the large table sleeping with his Icha Icha book open over his face.

"What the hell?" he muttered closing the door behind him. He walked up to the still smirking Hyuuga.

"What did you do?" he asked. Neji looked up and grinned.

"The usual," he replied.

"Aa," Sasuke looked up and the still fuming but calm Naruto, "By the way Hyuuga I just got word from Tsunade-sama." The room turned their attention to him.

"It's about Hinata,"

"What!? Is she okay? Did something happen? Is she sick?" Naruto bombarded Sasuke with questions. Sasuke ran his hand though his raven locks and sighed, refraining from hitting his blond second in command.

"Shut UP! Idiot!" Kiba snapped. Naruto turned and glared at him for a moment.

"Nothings wrong guys," Sasuke told them, "Tsunade has just found a way to get rid of Hinatas burn and she'll be alright." A small sigh of relief escaped some of them while the others just looked like a weight was lifted from their shoulders.

"Do they even know what that thing was in the first place?" Tenten asked curious to what had hurt her friend. She chomped down on a granola bar and chewed happily. Nothing could get that girl down for long.

"Yeah something called a Blood Burn or something, I don't know many details but apparently Sakura knew about it and told them what to do." Sasuke told them. He sat down and leaned against the table. His hand in the familiar pose of folded in front of his mouth. A position he took often when he was thinking. His eyes narrowed.

'What exactly does this girl know?' he pondered. He, like Tsunade, found Sakura very intriguing. She was a mystery that just wouldn't crack. No matter what he tried. She was constantly on his mind, not giving him a moment's peace.

"Oi, Teme?" Naruto called at him, snapping him out o f his reverie. He glanced at the blond. Judging from everyone looking at him. The dobe had been calling him for a while.

"What dobe?" Sasuke sighed and rubbed his head.

"I asked about what we are doing now." The blond asked. His face serious. Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We get Sakura out of that hospital and focus on getting her memories back." He told them.

XXX

It was night again. Sakura slept quietly in her bed in the hospital. Her pale pink hair was washed out from the silver moonlight filtering into her room though the white window shades. They had placed them in her room to block out the sight of the trees outside so she wouldn't freak out at night anymore. Imagining things that weren't there.

All was well.

Suddenly her face scrunched together as if she was fighting off a bad dream. Sweat broke out on her brow as her breathing drew ragged. Small whimpers escaped her mouth as tears trailed down her ivory white skin.

Outside her window, yellow eyes watch in sick glee.

"_Have you ever felt like you were being watched?"_

End of chapter

NG: THERE! Chapter 2 done…aw only 3896 words. I was hoping for 4000 again. –sigh- oh well.

YO k.c91/ PuRpLe SlUrP PM me we need to talk!

Until next time

ciao


	4. Blood Ties

Unspeakable

Unspeakable

NG: Chapter 3 le gosh. I've decided that this story will only be about 10 chapters long. If it falls short of that goal I apologize in advance and I shall feel very disappointed in myself… however if it exceeds that… :OOO I will be shocked and happy.

Sasuke: Neko Graphic does not own me and Never. Will.

NG: TT I feel so unloved…

Naruto cast: get used to it.

Chapter 3: Blood Ties

Sakura clicked the last clasp on her suitcase closed with a sigh; it hadn't taken long for her to pack away all the things she had gathered on her rather long stay at Konoha hospital. She looked around the spacious room one last time making sure she got everything. She didn't expect anything, she only had the clothes she was found in and some outfits Ino had given her, ignoring her protests that she didn't need anything. She waved it off saying that this was Konoha and she had to make a presentation, plus she didn't wear them anymore so why let good clothes go to waste? It made sense, in an Ino sort of way. So here she stood dressed in a red kimono style shirt decorated with white waves and white trim and long black slacks that ended above the ankle taking one last look at the only home she knew, or at least remembered.

'I wonder if my parents, if I had any, are looking for me?' she pondered, her green eyes distant, 'what about friends? Do I have any siblings? So many questions I might never get an answer to.' Another sigh left her unconsciously as she sat on the edge of her bed thinking about the life she might have had once which led to a new thought,

'What now?' she cocked her head to the side leaning back as she braced herself on her hands.

"100 yen for your thoughts," came a voice she knew well. She turned to greet the new arrival with a dazzling smile.

"Ohayo Sasuke-san," she said in her quiet voice, said ninja smirked at her as he leaned against the doorjamb. In all black he looked every part on a ninja with black sleeveless shirt black slightly baggy pants with his kunai, shuriken holsters and Katana strapped to him it was hard to picture him so relaxed. His red lined black ANBU tattoo, signifying he was a captain, stood out on his pale unblemished skin.

"Ohayo," he replied with a nod of his head, "finished packing?" he asked, Sakura nodded, "I have to take you to the Hokage, She'll tell you were you'll be staying for the time being and what the elders have to say about you staying here. Not that she'll listen to the old bats anyways, she likes you."

"Wow Sasuke-san I don't think I've ever heard you say so much at once," Sakura commented in a slightly teasing tone. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"That's because I'm not on duty," He told her, "And I know you. If you were anyone else other then the dobe or Kakashi-sensei, you wouldn't hear so much from me."

"I believe it," Sakura told him getting off her bed, and yanking her suit case off the bed sitting it on its end so she could pull out the handle, (it was wheeled thank goodness).

"And what do you mean she won't listen to the elders? Doesn't she have to?" she asked confused.

Sasuke shrugged, "Technically, yes. But lets face it she hates them! And they aren't too happy with her either considering she refuses to be their lap dog. Now if Danzou were in charge, we would have a problem." Sakura didn't bother asking who Danzou was; she assumed it was someone who had immense power in the village. Sasuke let out a withheld breath at the end of his long rant, obviously not used to speaking so much.

"Anyways," he muttered going back to his usual self, "you ready?" Sakura nodded enthusiastically, eager to see the outside world after two months incarceration in the hospital. Sasuke chuckled and pushed himself off the doorframe leading her out of her room and down the hallway. They passed many nurses and patients on their way out, all of them calling their farewells. Sakura had gotten quite popular with the staff because of her history and she had taken to walking around the hall when she had gotten bored and talked to other patients. Her dazzling smile when she listened to their stories, about missions, family, friends, fathers proudly taking of their children becoming genin and so on, she had learned a lot about this village that way. She knew that it was a safe and happy one, she also knew that not all villages were like this one, some were down right horrible while others in constant wars with their neighbours.

They passed Hinata in the main lobby; she smiled and waved at them with her newly healed hand. Sakura waved back and Sasuke nodded to her. Sakura felt uneasy as she stepped up to the sliding doors of Konoha hospital.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked looking down at her from the corner of his eye. Sakura nodded hastily and took a deep breath. Sasuke chuckled and led her into the busy village of Konoha.

It was nosier then she thought, she shrunk back instinctively away from the organized chaos that was downtown Konoha. People were every were, ninja in uniform waked around talking about missions, elder children ran hurriedly to the academy, younger children not old enough to learn the ninja arts opted to play pretend ninja in a version of hide on seek. The full fledged shinobi watched their antics with amusement. Civilians walked around shopping and bartering, exclaiming at prices and comparing to items in other stores. Then there were those who just gathered to joke around and gossip, sharing the latest rumours about important officials and high ranking shinobi. Sasuke placed his hand at the small of Sakuras back and guided her past one of these such cliques gathered around a water fountain with a statue of an angle with her wings outstretch.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I got it from my husband who was delivering mail to the gate guards this morning. They were just putting the sheet over her,"

"Oh that poor girl,"

The crowd seemed to be gathered around a rather smug looking woman with short blond hair, pleased to have first hand confirmation of such juicy news.

"But did he really say, she had no blood in her?"

"That's what my husband heard one of the ANBU say when they covered her," the blond woman said looking around superiorly.

"What would do such a thing?!"

Someone's answer was lost to the pair as they moved out of hearing range. Sakura felt Sasuke tense behind her. She looked up at him curiously but his face was hidden in the shadows of his bangs. She bit her lip as she caught a glimpse of his sharingan.

"Sasuke-san," she started slowly. Guessing her question Sasuke forced his eyes to return to their normal onyx-grey colour, he gave her a rather weak smirk.

"It's nothing Sakura," he told her, "I'm an ANBU captain and I have no idea what their talking about most likely it was made up by that woman to impress her friends." Sakura nodded slowly still unconvinced but let the matter drop. They walked in silence for a few minutes, the entrance to the Hokage mansion coming into view. Something blond and dressed in orange was jumping up and down waving like a maniac at them.

"OI! SASUKE-TEME, SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered under his breath as Sakura giggled pleased to see her whiskered friend, the matter before seemed to slip from her mind. Someone standing next to him smacked his head making him stop.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said with relief.

"No problem," the silver haired jonin replied his eyes closed to sow his smile.

"Hello Kakashi-san," Sakura greeted, having met him a couple weeks ago.

"Hello to you Sakura, my, my you look rather fetching today." Sakura blushed under Kakashi's complement.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto wined from his place sitting on the ground, "Don't hog Sakura-chan." Kakashi chuckled and turned back to his precious little orange book. Sakura giggled again.

"Hello Naruto-san." She greeted. Naruto grinned wide showing off his slightly pointed canines. Sasuke sighed in irritation, rubbing his temples at his team's immaturity.

"Alright people," he said finally slightly exasperated, "let's go Tsunade-sama is waiting for us."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto complained getting off the ground and striding towards the Hokages mansion his arms folded behind his head, "Tsunade-baa-chan will get grumpy and most likely punch one of us through a wall if we're too late."

"Most likely you Naruto," Kakashi commented, "You're the one who calls her 'granny'."

"But she **is,**" Naruto cried.

"That doesn't mean you have to point it out every time you see her," Kakashi pointed out wisely.

"Yeah dobe, maybe then you'll have enough brain cells still alive to call a brain," Sasuke chided grinning.

"Bastard," Naruto growled advancing on the Uchiha.

"Not now you two," Kakashi ordered stopping Naruto in his tracks, "we're here." Before then stood proud wooden doors that hid the Hokage's office from view. Sakura began to feel nervous and something else stirring in the pit of her stomach, unease. Naruto barged in without knocking.

"Baa-chan teme brought Sakura-chan!" he announced as the other three followed him into a spacious room, windows opened at the back giving a view of the bustling village below, two comfortable looking chairs facing a handsome desk covered with scrolls and paperwork were occupied. Tsunade sat behind the desk in a high backed chair looking irritated at the blond. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the two other people in the room. Kakashi put his book away and Sasuke tensed again. Sakura didn't recognize the elderly couple in the chairs in front of them. She hadn't seen them before but the way they held themselves in the chairs suggested they were of stature and of high importance.

"Ah good," the woman of the pair said looking sharply at the group, "Now we only have to wait for Danzou then we may begin."

"Danzou?" Sasuke hissed his eyes flashing to sharingan again glaring at the elders in front of him.

"What? Why do we need him?" Naruto cried, "Heck I don't even know why _you_ need to be here!" the elders looked unfazed.

"It's simple Kyuubi," Naruto growled lowly at the insult, "This is a matter security. We do not know what happened to the girl and we don't know what did. Nor do we know if it will come after her again, we must protect the people of this village so we must evaluate if she stays or goes." Sakura frowned, it sounded like they already made up their minds! And she didn't like how they spoke of her as if she wasn't there.

"That's the duty of the Hokage and doesn't require the elders assistance," Kakashi's voice was ice as he spoke his single visible eye hard. Tsunade smiled at him from behind the elder's backs. The male elder frowned.

"If it concerns the well being of Konoha we must be present." He stated.

"Danzou isn't an elder," Sasuke pointed out, "he doesn't have any right to be here or any influence in this 'decision'."

"But we think highly of Danzou's views," The old woman said, "we asked him for his point of view on this." Sasuke swore under his breath and did a set of complicated seals. Slamming his hand on the ground a snake appeared in a puff of smoke; it nodded once to Sasuke and slithered out of the room.

"What was that for Uchiha?" the old man asked.

"It'll be three against three," he said finally, "that'll bring a deadlock in deliberations and you will get the victory be default," he said coldly. Sakura noticed he was referring to the situation like it was a battle. She looked around at the serious faces and tense postures and decided that it was.

"So I will bring in an outside party, one that is neutral by having connections to both sides." He finished. The elders frowned and Kakashi beamed at his, Naruto looked a little confused doing his best to keep up.

"And who would that be?" Tsunade asked almost failing in hiding her glee at the Uchihas quick thinking.

Poof!

The smoke dissipated to reveal a very pale young man who look a lot like Sasuke, but his black hair had no shine and seemed plastered to his head, a small fake smile flitted on his face.

"Sai," Sasuke stated. The man named Sai bowed to the hokage and gave a smaller bow to the elders whom looked furious.

"Your summoning filled me in on the proceedings Sasuke-san," the ninja told them. Sasuke nodded. Dull clunking sounded from down the hall coming closer. The door was opened yet again this time by an elderly man with many scars, half of his head was covered in bandages and he walked with a stick clutched tightly in one hand.

"It's been a while Tsunade-hime," he greeted the Godaime with a proper bow.

"Not long enough, "Tsunade snapped her eyes blazing. Danzou ignored her and turned his attention to the others, his gaze lingers on Sai briefly in anger and then stopped on Sakura, and she had an instant disliking for the man. He observed her like she was an object.

"So this is the girl," it wasn't a question more like a comment he walked over towards her, Sakura resisted the urge to back away. Suddenly Sasuke stepped in front of her shielding her from view much to her surprise. Danzou hesitated before stepping back, away from the fury if the famed sharingan.

"Shall we begin then?" he asked. Naruto snorted interrupting the elders before they could speak.

"There is nothing to discus!" the blond snapped, "This is Konoha! We do not throw people that need are help away."

"She is a security risk!" the female elder pointed out.

"It's not like she's going to let whatever the hell traumatized her into Konoha." Kakashi said his arms folded across his chest.

"It has already proven it will come for her!" Danzou said, "First the roses that injured an outside party, and it has already given us another message!"

"We received no message," Sasuke snarled. Danzou smirked.

"Of course not," he said, "my men got it before you did. This outside your jurisdiction _captain_." Sasuke laughed, he gave an outright laugh that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"You seem delusional, Danzou." He said, "You have no jurisdiction. ROOT was an illegal organization and was disbanded three years ago. You're not in jail only because you're the elder's dog!"

"Uchiha!" the old man cried out, "You are out of line,"

"In this room I am the ANBU captain," Sasuke said so quietly but everyone heard him, "I will not have my investigation hindered by you or anyone else. You will return everything you took Danzou and you _might_ not be charged for obstruction of justice. The matter of Sakura and this case is not you field in order to exact what ever revenge you think you have claim to." Everyone was silent after that speech, Naruto, Tsunade and Kakashi were grinning and the elders and Danzou looked mutinous. Sakura looked up at her defender in aw. Never had she heard such authority leave his mouth, and as for as she remembered no one had defended her with such determination.

Sai spoke up.

"Clearly I see why my presence is needed. The two parties are split, but before I give my opinion I must tell you that before I came Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata approached me and told me to tell you that the Hyuuga clan has already said they would support the girl staying in the village and having this, thing, hunted down rather then giving it what it wants. They wish to uphold Konohas' honour."

The elders and Danzou froze. The Uchiha still had the power of his clans' influence by right even though they were gone. But they were willing to go against one man, however if the Hyuuga clan supported the girl…they couldn't risk offending both of the two most important and powerful clans in Konoha. It could open the door to their loss of power and lead to their dismissal from the daimyo lord. Or worse, civil war.

"Fine," the old woman snapped, "she stays. Danzou will return what he took and inform you of what it was. The girl will stay at the Uchiha estate since he's so eager to have her stay and he has the room." The pair stood to leave, "If anything goes wrong however," they told him, "We will hold you responsible." Sasuke only stared back into their eyes until they looked away. Without looking at anyone else in the room they strode out. Danzou spoke, is voice shaky with suppressed malevolence.

"We found a body of a girl outside the village gate sometime this morning around daybreak. Her clothes were torn and dirty. The bottoms of her feet were slashed to ribbons much like the girls were when she was first found."

"She has a name!" Naruto snapped. Danzou ignored him and continued on.

"Her body was drained of blood and she looked as if she had been tortured before she was killed." Danzou bowed and left the room.

XXX

Sakura sat on her new bed in her room in the Uchiha compound. After the argument between Sasuke and the elders she had been taken to the compound and shown around. St first she was shocked to see that the entire compound was absolutely empty and didn't understand why, until she saw the cemetery. Sasuke was very quiet as he showed her this part of the compound. She could guess what happened. Everyone had died one way or another. She didn't say anything, just suggested that they move on. A suggestion Sasuke accepted gladly. He then led her to his home. The mansion at the very back of the compound with its large yards and gardens stretching towards a forest enclosed in the compound. It was a beautiful traditional styled mansion with sliding doors and the Uchiha fan emblem decorated everywhere. Sasuke gave her a brief tour o f the inside showing his room, the master bedroom that had once been his parents before leading her to another room furnished with elegant but comfortable looking chairs and a king sized bed, the walls painted a light cream, it had an amazing view of the lake behind the mansion.

"This was my brothers room," Sasuke had told her, "He was the heir before me, he had amazing taste I thought you might appreciate it." From the sound of his voice the loss of his bother was very hard on him. Harder then the deaths of his parents. Sakura concluded they were very close and felt honoured to be in the room that belonged to someone so special to Sasuke.

Sakura sighed and stood up from the bed and began to unpack her belongings. On the bedside table she placed a picture; in the frame was the only memory she had of her past life. It was a blown up picture of one she had in a necklace she wore. In it was a smaller version of herself, around twelve maybe and an older girl around fifteen with red hair and dark almost black green eyes. Sakuras assumed it was some sort of relative.

Fleetingly she wondered if her family, if she had one, was looking for her and if the girl in the picture was worried. She liked to gaze at the picture and try to remember how she had known her, but nothing was familiar about her, only the bracelet on the writs she had strung around her twelve year old self seemed to spark some sort of recognition in her. It was a simple thing, sterling silver with swirl vines engraved into it, an emerald coloured stone rested in a pommel on the clasp. Sakuras eyes once again fixed onto the bracelet.

'_Keep going Sakura, come on we're almost there!'_

Sakura jolted, the voice of a young woman echoed in her head. It sounded desperate and scared. It was out of breath as if it had been running.

'What was that?' Sakura held her hand to her chest feeling the erratic beat of her racing heart. Her eyes glanced at the girls face.

'_No matter what, you have to keep going, do you hear me!'_

Sakuras breath began to quicken as she stared into the eyes of the smiling mystery woman.

'_Konoha is a village, they say it is the safest place in the world.'_

The voice seemed calm. Almost lazy as it talked dreamily of Konoha. This must have happened days maybe weeks before.

'_You have to get to Konoha! You'll be safe there!'_

'_I'm not leaving you!'_

'_GO!'_

This time her own voice sounded in her memory, it too sounded desperate and tired as she protested leaving the girl behind. Tears formed to replace the ones that already fell without Sakura noticing. Dimly she heard the front door slam and Sasuke call out her name. She didn't answer only continue to gaze at the face of someone whom knew her.

"Sakura?" Sasukes voice came from the doorway. Hastily Sakura wipped the tears from her eyes and turned around.

"Yes?" Sasuke looked at her questioningly but didn't remark on why she was crying. His eyes flickered to the picture and back at her making the connection.

"We got the items on the girl who was found outside the gates," he told her, "there wasn't much." He led her out of the room and down the stairs into the dinning room. There was a bag on the table with a seal on his. Sasuke walked over and picked it up.

"I'm not sure what it means but I just want to make sure…" he trailed off. The feeling of unease made its presence know to Sakura from the pit of her stomach. He took the item out of the bag and showed it to her. Sakura felt her heart stop.

In his hands was a bracelet, of sterling silver, engraved with the patterns of vines and a green stone set in pommel on the clasp.

'_Sakura-chan?'_

'_Hai, nee-chan,'_

'_Have you ever felt like you were being watched?" _

End of chapter


	5. Blood Halo

Unspeakable

Unspeakable

NG: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Itachi: Gomen, it seems that Neko Graphic is asleep right now umm so well…

Sasuke: there's no blurb.

Itachi: right, so anyways here's the usual warning. **Neko Graphic does not own Naruto and never will that is why this is a fanfiction. **Now read the damn chapter.

Sasuke: Go Aniki!!

Chapter 4: Blood Halo

"This is the body?" Neji asked the coroner, his eyes eyeing the cloth covered lump on the silver table in the medical examiners room.

"Yes ANBU-san," the doctor replied calmly she reached down to pull the sheet from the body to reveal its face.

"Wait," Neji ordered. The mortician paused looking up at the masked ninja. Under his breath Neji muttered, "Byakugan," he then motioned for the mortician to proceed. Slightly shaken the doctor pulled off the sheet. Beside him, also masked, Shikamaru hissed quietly. On the silver slab was a girl slightly older then Neji. Her eyes closed in a peaceful manner, she looked like she was sleeping if it weren't for the fact that her face had sunken in around the cheeks and eyes and bruises covered her face and upper body in patches. Scars and half healed wounds covered her arms and upper torso. Her long deep red hair pooled around her head in a bloody pool like crown. Her blue tinged lips, naturally pouted were slightly open and swollen near the bottom corner.

"Kami…" Neji swore under his breath looking away from the young woman collecting himself before turning back. Shikamaru bent down to examine her.

"What was COD?" he asked, his voice slightly strained. To those who didn't know he wouldn't have caught it but Neji, having known him since the Chunin exams caught the tension.

The Medical examiner picked up manila folder and opened it flipping through a couple of pages before stopping.

"Official cause of death is strangulation," she told them, "upon autopsy we found the thyroid bone broken, this suggests she was helpless when she died, to get that close to her and for her not to fight them off." She bent down and indicated strange bruising around the neck that Neji had noted earlier.

"These ligature marks suggest she was strangled more the once, enough to have her choke then released, who ever did it kept at it about five or six timed before she finally died."

"What did he or she use?" Neji asked. Shikamaru bent over the victims face examining it closely.

"The ligature marks show that the assailant used a thin cord, see how the abrasions cut into the skin? He or she used thin cord or thick strong wire to kill her." The medical examiner flipped the page and continued her report. "The victim was malnourished and starved, she was beaten and whipped thoroughly before death, and this went on for a long time before death."

"Is that all?" Neji asked wanting to leave and report to Sasuke. The medical examiner shook her head.

"No it seems that she was raped, repeatedly. Most likely during strangulation."

"That sick son of a bitch!" Shikamaru looked up and glared at Neji.

"Language," he scolded turning to the medical examiner, "what is this on her eyelids?" She looked to were Shikamaru pointed.

"Hmm, it seems to be," again she flipped though the medical report, "Super glue."

"What the hell?"

"Language," Neji muttered under his breath, "you mean he glued her eyes shut?" he asked louder.

"No, he glued them open," she said now visibly shaken.

"He made her watch what he did to her!" Shikamaru punched the wall creating a fist size hole in the wall.

"ANBU-san!"

Neji placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "Calm down Shikamaru, we'll catch this bastard."

Someone knocked on the door, "Umm excuse me, ANBU-san, sensei." The Nurse came in and held a report in front of her not sure whom to give it too.

"The blood test came in," she muttered. The medical examiner took the report and opened it. Her eyes widened and she sapped it shut, handing the folder to Neji.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked walking away from the wall.

"W-well it seems that…well," the medical examiner stuttered, "The victim is…"

"Sakuras sister." Neji finish.

XXX

Sasuke sat at his desk at ANBU headquarters. His elbow rested near his mask on the polished surface as he read a report. Leaning back in his chair he narrowed his eyes at the scrawled hand writing of one of Danzous underlings.

"Piece of shit," he muttered tossing the folder onto his desk. Rubbing his temples he ran through the information Neji gave him from the medical examiner.

'Sakura's sister huh?' he thought, 'That explains her reaction to the bracelet. She must have recognized it.' Some one rapped on his door, waited a moment then slapped the door. Someone wanted him in the conference room. Letting out a ragged sigh the young Uchiha stood from his comfortable chair and snapped on his mask. Entering the conference room he was greeted by the entire task force on Sakuras' case. Ino jumped up from her chair as soon as Sasuke once again removed his mask.

"Is it true?" she demanded her face fruiouse, "Is what that lazy ass told me true?!"

"Ino calm down," Tenten told the blond from her chair chewing on a large bite of ramen, "The captain can't explain anything if you're in his face and wont let him open his mouth." The blond flushed and backed away. Muttering an inaudible apology she sat down next to Tenten. Sasuke shook his head and sat down. Leaning on the table he held his head in his hands. He was getting a migraine, fast.

"What is true?" he asked Ino. The blond bristled with suppressed energy demanding foe her to jump up and scream her question.

"Is it true what Shikamaru told me?" she asked, indicating the pineapple headed brunette whom was surprisingly asleep, his head on an open page in a book.

"How long has he been here?" Sasuke questioned seemingly to no one.

"Since yesterday afternoon when he got back from the examiner," Kakashi drawled from the doorway.

"You're late," Naruto said as usual but with out his usual cheer and energy. The copy nin just shrugged not bothering with an excuse. He made his way to the opposite wall from the door and leaned against it pulling out his copy of Icha Icha.

"You haven't answered me!" Ino seethed her eyes ice.

"Yes." Sasuke stated simply. Ino blinked.

"Yes what?" she asked.

"Yes to your question," he replied leaning his head on one hand to get a better look at her reaction.

Inos eyes went wide her mouth dropped in a horrified 'O'.

"No," she whispered.

"Yes," Sasuke repeated, "DNA confirmed that the woman found yesterday morning was indeed Sakuras' sister." Everyones reaction was different. Naruto jumped up with his 'what the hell?' Tenten spluttered and choked on the noodles she was eating, Lee fainted, Hinata gasped , Kiba sat down slowly. Neji looked bored already knowing this, Kakashi dropped his book and shikamaru slept right on through it all. Finally when every one calmed down and Kakahi picked up his book with a dignified cough Hinata asked in her soft timid voice.

"Does Sakura know?"

"I think she figured it out," Sasuke told them of Sakuras' picture of herself and the dead woman and how she recognized the bracelet.

"How did she take it?" Kakahsi asked understanding showed in his one visible eye. Sasuke shook his head.

"Not well," he said, "When she saw the bracelet she just froze for a moment then freaked out. She wouldn't stop yelling about how could this happen. She went hysterical. It took me hours to calm her down."

"Where is Sakura-chan now?" Naruto questioned.

"She locked herself in her room and won't come out, she's refusing to eat or speak again." Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, "If she keeps this up I'll have no choice but to pace her back in the hospital."

"No!" Tenten groaned, "She just got out of that place!"

"Do you think I want her to go back?" Sasuke snapped opening his eyes revealing sharingan, "If she goes back the elders will have control and have her kicked out of the village back into the hands of that…thing."

'You sure there isn't another reason, Sasuke?' Kakashi wondered staring at his former pupil from over the top of his book.

"Those damn geezers," Kiba barked from the floor, "Always messing things up for us."

"Yeah seriously." Naruto wined, "What do they have against us anyways?"

"Good question, tell me when I care," Neji muttered making Tenten, who heard, smile.

"We have to do something," Ino said quietly, "We can't let the Elders get their hands on Sakura, or the thing who did this to her in the first place."

"She's right," Kakshi said, "Now we have to be carful on two fronts. Out there and in here. If we're not careful this could get messy."

"Poor Sakura-chan," Hinata spoke, her voice sad, "To be in the centre of all these horrible things. I can't imagine what she must be thinking at a time like this."

No one had an answer.

XXX

Sakura sat in her room, not on the bed were it was comfortable but on the rug in the middle of the floor. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and tucked away underneath her chin. She was dressed in a long white nightgown that covered her shoeless feet. The rug was harsh against the still healing cuts on the bottom of her feet. Her bare arms wrapped around her legs. Her long hair was lank and un-kept down her back; it fell in her face in front of her unseeing eyes. Those haunted eyes that could ensnare the coldest of souls and make one feel as if they were drowning in an emerald ocean, were not cold and hard like the stone they looked like. She saw everything and nothing all at once, how the golden red hues splayed out across the white washed wall as the sun set. How the shadows lengthened and spread with the fading light. She watched it all in morbid fascination, now knowing that her only known family was dead and she was all alone. But was she truly alone? She was in Konoha, safe from it. She had lots of new friends, and…Sasuke. What was Sasuke?

'Savior,' she answered the little voice in her head, 'he is my savior, he rescued me from the nightmares that night, he protected me from the elders who wanted to send me back He understands my pain.'

_Does he really?_

'Yes,'

_Are you sure?_

'Y-yes,' doubt began to creep into her mind, like an ink stain blotting out all positive thoughts about life.

_It seems to me, _the voice said_, that your 'savior' did what he did because he was ordered to._

'What?'

_Think about it_, the voice was wickedly amused, _he would have never even said hello to you if he wasn't ordered to talk to you to get your story. He just wanted information._

'No,'

_He wouldn't have taken you to out of the hospital if the Hokage didn't ask him to bring you._

'Stop it!'

_He wouldn't have brought you into his home except to spite the elders._

'STOP IT!' Sakura clutched her head, her nails digging into her scalp drawing blood.

_You know its true_ the voice said softly. Sakuras breath caught in her throat. Her eyes already widen went even further as realization dawned on her.

'I-it c-can't be true,' she grasped at straws. The voice laughed in spiteful glee.

_Don't lie to yourself,_ It said, _you know what I say is the truth_

'Who are you?'

'_I've been with you all along_, it said;_ I'm the only one who truly understands you._

'What do I do?' Sakura asked standing from the floor, tears fell from her eyes directly to the floor.

_You already know what to do, you've known since you heard about your sister._

"Yes," she said out loud, more to herself then the voice, "That is the only way." She walked to the door and twisted the knob. The doorknob snapped to the side. She didn't stop to wonder when she had unlocked it. Like a ghost she walked down the hall and down the stairs. She made her way to the kitchen, her eyes glazed over as she eyes the drawer that hid her desire.

"The only way," she repeated softly. Crossing the tiled floor she noted it was night and the dark of the moon was starting to rise.

'How fitting' she thought.

_Indeed_

Her delicate hand rested on the drawer handle, grasping it she gently pulled it open. It glided open were it usually stuck.

'Are you helping me?' she asked, gazing steadily at the drawers contents.

_I always will help you_

Her hand floated above the selection of knives, all lined up in a row from the largest the size of her fore arm to the smallest the size of her ring finger. She chose the smallest. Holding it gingerly she inspected it with sick fascination.

'Is it time?' so absorbed she was in her actions she didn't notice thee front door open.

'_Yes it is time. Do it' _ she raised the blade and rested it upon the soft skin of her wrist. She hesitated.

_Do it._

"Sakura?" some else's voice echoed in her head. She stopped the slicing motion her hand shook.

_Do it! Do it now!_

'Why?'

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

'Sasuke?'

_DO IT NOW!!_

"S-sasuke?" Sakuras voice shook with effort to stop her hand. His footsteps sounded across the floor. Something gripped her then, her muscles froze, and the shaking stopped.

"Sakura?" he stopped coming towards her cautious of her strange behavior, "what's wrong?"

_If you won't do it my dear blossom,_ the voice changed to one of menace, _then I will._

"Sasuke help me!" Sakura screamed as her hand moved on it's own raising up high in to the air.

"Shit!" Sasuke dashed the rest of the way across the kitchen, jumping the island that separated the two of them. Her hand fell, Sakura felt as if everything had changed into slow motion. The moonlight glinted off the silver blade.

Crimson blood splattered the tiled floor.

XXX

'Why?' Sakura thought as she watched the red droplets fall from her wrist, 'why me?' small rivers of her life blood ran across her pale skin. Her legs gave out from under her, she saw the room spin as she fell to the floor, still she couldn't move. Sasukes strong arms caught her around her middle, pulling her back flat against his chest. Her body was still not under her control. The hand that held the knife flipped the blade until it was poised against the flesh of her second wrist.

"S-sasuke-kun…?" Sakura pleaded her breathing harsh and ragged from blood loss. The Uchiha reached for her hand that held the knife, his fingers wrapped around the blade, which sliced deep into his hand, his own blood swelled against the blade and fell to the floor mingling with hers. Against her will her body began to push and struggle against the Uchihas grip.

"Sakura! Stay still, you're losing too much blood!" Sasuke cried wrestling to hold her stil with one arm while keeping the knife at bay.

"I'm trying," Sakura sobbed tears streaking freely down her face, "But I can't I have no control!"

"What?" he cursed under his breath as the knife dug deeper into his palm.

"I don't know what it is but I can't stop it!"

"Okay, okay calm down," he whispered into her ear. He closed his eyes sensing his surroundings. They were alone for all he could tell; nothing was…wait, there! Snapping his eyes open, his sharingan flared to life. Wrenching the knife from Sakuras grip, causing her to cry out, he twisted, still holding her around her waist as she fully collapsed. Spotting his target instantly he flung the kitchen knife straight into the heart of a small rodent. A moment of silence hung in the air. The only sounds were of the pairs breathing, still recovering from what had just transpired.

"We need to get that bandaged," Sasuke said finally. Sakura nodded numbly. Gripping the hem of her blood stained night dress; she ripped off a long strip and began to wrap it tightly around her bleeding wrist.

"A-are you all right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked timidly, "your hand…" she trailed off.

"Its fine," Sasuke reassured her. He helped Sakura back on her feet. "I've had worse on missions and I heal quickly." Sakura stumbled and fell against Sasuke whom caught her again.

"Careful," He muttered holding her steady.

"I'm sorry," she whispered clutching his shirt tightly. Sasuke eyed her knowing she wasn't apologizing for tripping into him.

"Sakura, why would you do that?" he asked her tenderly. Sakura shook her head.

"I don't know," she answered, "It just got too much and I couldn't handle it. Then this voice was in my head talking to me and I just, snapped." Sasuke was silent after that, thinking as he rubbed her back. She had begun crying again.

"Tell me what he said wasn't true," she begged him suddenly; she pushed away from him and looked up into his eyes.

"Tell me it wasn't true!"

"What did he say Sakura?" Sasuke asked slightly upset.

"He said that all the kind things you did for me, was all because you were ordered to and you didn't care, no one did." She whispered fearfully, she pulled away from his embrace and looked away, unable to keep eye contact with him any longer, afraid to see the truth, no matter what it was.

"There is no way in hell that is true," Sasuke hissed, "Dammit Sakura I could never hate you!"

"Why?" she cried out still not looking at him, "Why do you care? No one else does! They left me to suffer with that…_thing_ for months and not come looking for me. Me and Nee-chan escaped all on our own. No one helped us and died saving us, they left us for dead!"

Sasuke absorbed this confession with silence. They knew who took her and her own family left her to die?

"I care," he said finally, "Because I love you."

What ever Sakura had expected him to say, that wasn't it. She froze, her eyes widened at the sudden confession.

"Sakura, look at me." Sasuke pleaded. Slowly she lifted her head and her emerald eye met his grey ones. She could see the sincerity behind them and the spark of sudden realization within their depths. Suddenly, the bleakness that surrounded her since she woke up lifted and the world seemed brighter.

Her hand reached out, the wrappings made of her dress hung frayed at the edges loosely across her palm as she reached for him. New tears sprang up in her eyes. These were not the tears of pain and loneliness she had always known, but ones of a new emotion. These were tears of pure happiness and joy.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered reaching for him. He grabbed her hand. Careful of her wrist and drew her close. Holding her gently, as if she would break easier then a china doll, he lavished in the warmth he had not felt since his mother had died.

XXX

Across the village, inside the medical examiners room all was silent. The security guard lay slumped against his desk, eyes glazed over as he stared unseeingly into nothing. He wasn't dead for he still breathed he drifted between sleep and death unaware of his surroundings.

A dark figure glided across the polished floor. It hissed angrily as it felt its servant die and its dear blossom break free of its thrall.

_Damn Uchiha_ it cursed, steam billowed from were its mouth should have been. _How dare he take what is mine?!_ It walked along the silver doors that lined the opposite wall from the entrance.

_Oh well,_ it muttered as it stopped in front of one certain door. A thin tentacle slipped from the shadows and opened the small square door. It hissed as the silver burned its essence. It didn't pay the creature any mind it was just a slave. Pulling out the drawer It gazed down at the sheet covered body.

_She'll come back to me, eventually._ It picked up the body and faded into the night shadows.

At his desk the guard shuddered, drawing in one last breath, then died.

**Konoha, is the safest place in the world, Sakura-chan. Someday I would like to go there.**

End of chapter

NG: wow, that chapter even sent chapters down my spine. Holy crap.

Anyways hope you like it! You know next chapter I'm upping the rating to M. this should not be read by little kiddies…

R&R Peoples!!


	6. Heart Blood

Unspeakable

NG: I am completely re-writing this chapter, I wasn't happy with it the first time around and I haven't even touched this story in way too long so I thought what the heck.

Me own Naruto? Hahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa I wish.

Chapter 6: Heart blood

Morning can be deceptive, the sun is out and the shadows shortened but how is that any different from the pale light of the moon? To those who survive off the night, there is no difference. Are any of us truly safe in the day?

This ran through Sakura's head as she lay awake the next morning in bed. Her eyes watched the birds fly around outside her window, dancing with the branches in the wind. Their cheerful calls drew a small sad smile to her lips. She breathed deeply and snuggled down deeper into the soft mattress. Events from last night seemed clouded and blurry like a distant shadow over her eyes. All she could remember clearly was Sasukes confession. To be honest she didn't know what to make of it all. Deep scars were in her, ones hidden from the world's eyes, and she couldn't even remember why she had them.

The world was a deceptive place; she concluded forcing herself to push the layers of blankets off her. Setting her bare feet on the floor, she eyed the bandaged neatly wrapped around her wrist, the handy work of the only Uchiha she knew. The memory of his surprisingly gentle hands as they worked on her wounds was fresh. It was amazing what the shinobi knew, he had told her that he had needed the knowledge of first-aid on many missions. Not just for him, but for comrades and civilians while they waited for a medic to reach them.

It was a strange feeling for her. Sakura stood and walked to her door, putting on a sheer robe on over her nightdress. The feeling of being safe even when she was alone. There was something about this house…this village, no something about the man who lived in this house, who protected this village that made her feel safe. His confession echoed in her head. And Sakura smiled.

"_Capable of healing wounds, outside and in…"_

X~X~X

Sasuke sat at his desk reading a report from Suna, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. His eyes narrowed in spite of the elated feeling he has had since last night as he read a certain part of the report the Kazekage had written personally.

'6 people,' he thought his eyes traveled down to a summarized report from Tsunade. Small villages in fire country have been reporting missing persons over the last few months. This was normal, people running away to bigger villages to start a better life no one looked at it to closely. Until Sasuke had a gut feeling and checked, separately these missing persons wouldn't be of much importance but when tallied with all the other missing persons from neighbouring villages and those from the Land of Wind…it was a monstrous number.

A red flag was definitely raised in Sasukes mind. What really bothered him was the number missing in and around an actual shinobi village, namely Suna. As far as he knew no one was missing in Konoha. Standing he walked to the opposite wall from his desk. There he had hung a large map of the ninja continent. Grabbing some pins with their heads dipped in coloured wax he placed a red tipped pin on villages were all the people went missing then next to it wrote down how many. He placed one green pin on Konoha to represent Sakura as a survivor and a black pin next to it to represent her sister whom was killed.

Slapping the stack of papers down on his desk he let out a loud sigh and rubbed his face tiredly. What was this thing? He looked up and eyes the map taking in the large number of pins that were marked there. Something was off about them. A pattern he should have noticed but it slipped from his mind before he could even grasp it.

'Damn it!' he growled under his breath, this was frustrating. His office door banged open.

"Hey! Teme we need you-" a kunai zipped by his head and Naruto stuttered to a halt. "Watch it!" Sasuke glared at his subordinate.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Naruto huffed in a pout. Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned back onto the edge of his desk.

"While we're young idiot." He snapped to the blond.

"I'm not an idiot! I just came to tell you the Sakura-chans' sisters body is missing from the morgue but then you just and to throw a fucking kunai at my head before I could even explain why I was in here and-hey!" Sasuke bolted past him and sped down the hall.

"What's his problem?" Naruto muttered walking over to Sasukes desk and began flipping through the sheaf's of paper. Looking at the number he had hastily written on the top Naruto glanced up at the map with all the pins. His eyes grew wide.

"Holy crap…"

X~X~X

Sakura sat outside in the Uchiha gardens, they were massive. She had no clue how they were kept up.

'Must hire people,' she concluded, her long white skirt billowed around her on the soft green grass. She played with a blade of grass between her fingers. Images of her flight through the dark forest flashed though her head. For a moment she once more felt the plants wrap themselves around her ankles, attempting to halt her fight for freedom.

She shuddered suddenly, dispelling the images. Sakura let go of the blade and stood abruptly. Brushing loose grass that had gathered on her wine coloured shirt she continued her walk through the gardens. Her bare feet made no noise on the gravel path, she never bothered with shoes when she was alone on the estate, and her feet were tough enough not to feel pain.

The warm sunlight always helped to dispel any dark thoughts that might have collected when she is alone. The way it played with the shadows on the ground was new to her.

Than Sakura heard a child's' laughter. Her head snapping up her breath caught in her throat…was this another trick? There again! Her heart pounded when she pinpointed the sound. It was further down the path near the lake. Sakura swallowed hard wiling her heart to slow down. The laughter didn't sound at all menacing, but still… cautiously she began to walk down too the lake.

X~X~X

The double door to the morgue burst open, Neji and Kakashi turned to look up. Sasuke strode in looking livid and slightly paler then normal.

"Why wasn't I told earlier?" he demanded of the one eyed jonin. Kakashi closed his green book with a snap. He closed his one visible eye and breathed out.

"Because we just found out, Sasuke." He spoke, his voice in its usual drawl. He pushed himself off the wall and strode to the security desk.

"This guy's replacement was the one who found him about an hour ago. There are no visible signs of cause of death. Right now they're thinking coronary heart failer."

"In other words they have no clue," Naruto inquired from behind Sasuke.

"Precisely," Kakashi replied brightly. Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily.

'If it's not one thing-' he looked up at his former sensei, "Hey what do you make of this?" he asked older man, walking to the drawers that held the bodies he grabbed one handle and yanked it out.

"Make of what?" Kakashi asked, a little confused.

"Uchiha shouldn't we be focusing on Sakuras sisters missing body?" Neji asked his face showing no emotion.

"No point," Sasuke replied, "We know who took it, not that we know what or why. But it tells us that it can get into Konoha."

"You don't think…" Naruto trialed off, his whiskers stark against his suddenly pale face.

"Yep," Sasuke answered lifting the plastic container from the shelf and carrying it over to the examiners table.

"You don't seem too surprised," Kakashi commented his lone eyes fixed on the plastic container.

"I'm not, I had a suspicion that it could come into Konoha since Sakura first spoke." Sasuke placed the container down.

"And you didn't tell us why?" Neji asked leaning forward to look closer at the container.

"I had no confirmation," Sasuke replied his hand resting on the top as he prepared to open it, "Not until last night anyways. But even then I didn't think it was physically inside the village."

"What happened last night?" Kakashi asked his voice suddenly sharp in full interrogator mode."

Sasuke paused and looked a little thoughtful, "Lots of stuff," he said finally, "But to what you're asking for. It seems it has mental capacity to control. It tried to make Sakura commit suicide." Naruto blanched.

"Are you serious!" he yelled.

"Forgot the question mark there Uzamaki," Neji commented. Naruto glared at him. Sasuke chuckled.

"Yes I'm serious. I stopped her then I found this thing." He yanked of the cover and Naruto reeled back Neji turned away and Kakashis nose wrinkled under his mask.

"What the hell is that?" Kakashi deadpanned. Sasuke looked at the thing inside the container impassively.

"Most likely the Things' proxy in controlling Sakura last night." Sasuke commented his voce as blank and controlled as his face.

"Is that what we're calling it now? The Thing?" Neji asked recovered.

"How fantastic," Kakashi muttered. Naruto steeled himself and came closer looking at what was in the container.

"Dude, that thing is fucked," he told his best friend.

"It was a rat last night," Sasuke pondered.

"Not anymore," Neji said he reached in with a gloved hand and picked up a piece of the animal. Viscous membrane dripped from the appendage.

"Is this a leg?" the Byakugan user asked.

"Who knows," Sasuke answered.

"That's just sick," Shikamaru said from the doorway his voice twisted in disgust as he looked at the leg in Nejis hand. "I'm so glad those gloves are water proof."

"So am I Nara, so am I." Neji muttered dropping the leg back in the container with a small splash.

"Looks like what ever it was liquefied over night," Shikamaru commented gazing into the bucket, "Could be an after affect of whatever possessed it."

"You think?" Naruto asked slightly sarcastic. Shikamaru glared at the blond lazily.

"Not now guys," Kakashi rubbed his forehead. Shikamaru shrugged and turned away. Sasuke put the lid back on the container.

"What do you have Shikamaru?" The ANBU captain asked. Shikamaru glanced back.

"Right," Shikamaru yawned, "Up all night for this one. I should get double pay for this. God I swear I had to disarm at least a hundred curse Justus just to get too this, I should be given a medal-"

"Nara!"

"Right Capitan," Shikamaru snapped awake, ignoring Naruto and Nejis grins and Sasukes visible twitching he pulled out a large dusty volume. Bound in grey leather it bore the leaf emblem in silver on its front in the exact centre.

"Nice book, now what's in it?" Sasuke asked his temper already thin.

"Lots of stuff," Shikamaru unknowingly quoted Sasuke, "It's hard to keep up even for me. I must say this is the weirdest book I have ever read."

"How so," Neji asked peering at the strange book. Shikamaru closed his eyes and sighed. Opening them he looked wondrously down at the strange tomb.

"It has everything in it." He said. Looking up he met four pairs of confused eyes, "You know all those legends of the past right? Demons from the underworld, Onis', Demons of the elements that could pass as human?"

"Which we know can be true," Naruto pointed out.

"Right but how about this, there are descriptions of creatures in here I've never heard about like vampires or wendigoes. Most likely they're from places very far away but man these are freaky."

"So it's got a bunch of monster info so what," Sasuke asked looking intently at the book.

"This doesn't just have some info about monsters like in folklore. Guys this book tells you everything about them even how to kill them!" that caught them.

"Kill them?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Does it say what might be hunting Sakura?" Sasuke demanded.

"I don't know there are a couple entries about creatures that work with blood and torture but none fitting that description. The only thing I can think of is that we're dealing with some sort of demon."

"Well that's comforting." Sasuke remarked.

"I know," Shikamaru shook his head, "Apparently the type I'm talking about is almost impossible to kill. The best we can do right now is finding it and exorcise it."

"No," Sasuke snapped, "There has to be a way to kill it. There is no way we are letting that Thing live after all it's done!"

"I agree with Uchiha," Neji nodded, "That thing doesn't deserve to live."

"Not sure if it's technically 'alive' per say but you're right. This thing has to be more then exorcised. It must be killed." Shikamaru sighed and snapped the book shut.

"Translations hard, it seems to be written in a lot of different languages as more material is added. And even though I have read the thing from cover to cover I still don't know its entire contents." He looked thoughtful, "I don't know what to do with this book," he said, "It has something inside of it I'm sure."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked backing away from the book slightly.

"Every time I open it, the contents change."

"Say what now?" Naruto asked questioning the shadow user's sanity.

"Its true, when ever I want to know about something even though it wasn't in there before, bam it's there. And then it's not there anymore."

"Shikamaru, where did you get this book?" Kakashi asked slowly his hand inching towards his kunai pouch.

"I found it in the library," he said, "Down in the Old Section."

"You went down there?" Neji asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I thought that if no one knew about this thing now, maybe they knew way back then." Shikamaru shrugged, "Now we know."

"I can't believe you went down to the Old Section," Neji shook his head, "that place is dangerous, old jutsus just floating around protecting stuff I don't want to know about, traps to get the unwary. How the hell did you make it out alive?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I'm a genius?"

"More like blind luck," Naruto muttered to Kakashi who nodded solemnly in reply.

"How do we know we can trust that thing?" Sasuke asked reaching his hand out wanting to look at the book. Shikamaru handed it over cautiously; the young Uchiha opened the cover gingerly and began to flip through.

"We don't," Kakashi replied looking over Sasukes shoulder, "But it's the only thing we've got right now. We have to trust it."

X~X~X

There was no one there. Sakura sighed slightly disappointed, she was curious. At first she had been scared to see whatever made that laugh but as she got closer to the lake the more at ease she had become. Sakura had been surprised to see a wooden dock on the lip of the lake but saw no boats.

But now that she was there, Sakura looked around. A gentle breeze lifted her hair in stark contrast to the slicing wind that had gripped it before.

'No Sakura, don't go there' she chided herself gritting her teeth as she forced her mind away from that night. It wouldn't do her any good. Focusing on the landscape she noted signs of fire damage along the banks, lightly covered with new growth, the scars on the land was still plainly visible.

"What had happened here?" she wondered aloud. She turned to look at the trees beside and behind her but saw no damage. It mainly stuck to the foliage on the banks to her right and left. In fact she could distinctly see a scorched rock here and there. A mild headache began to brew behind her eyes.

"Well, I'll just have to ask later," she concluded. Turning to go a flash of sunlight on metal caught her eye. She once again began to search the banks. Another flash and she saw it. A rectangular piece of metal tied to a post on the dock. Curiosity was never a virtue for Sakura.

Walking back towards the lake Sakura enjoyed the sensation of sun warmed wood on the pads of her feet. Reaching the end she saw that the piece of metal was actually a headband, much like the one Sasuke wore. But this one had a deep scratch cut into it. She picked it up and ran a finger along the cut as it went through the spiral leaf.

The headache was building. Sakura now rubbed her eyes trying to alleviate the pressure. Taking a deep breath she took one more look at the headband and nearly dropped it. Two red eyes stared out at her from within. Her muscles froze, locking her joints, her scream gurgled away into nothing. Panic welled up within her.

'Oh Kami-sama; she thought when she realized, it wasn't the pair of eyes that had been tormenting her for months. These eyes were different. They didn't look at her with malicious wanting, more like curiosity. And also they looked a heck of a lot like Sasukes sharingan.

'What?' the world around her began to haze and blur, the sun began to move backwards, flashing across the sky, faster and faster until it was a single streak, and then without warning, it stopped. Sakura looked around, she was still on the dock, all alone, but the world had a strange opacity look to it. And also the colours around her were tinged with gray. The ancient tree she had remembered seeing walking towards the dock was slightly smaller. Not as full.

And then the childs' giggle. From directly behind her. Sakura span, her heart thumping. There, kneeling on the ground looking at something, a bug maybe, was a little boy. He looked around five to her. She watched him curiously as he poked whatever that had captivated his attention with a stick.

"Sasuke," someone, a young man, called. The little boy looked up with a bright grin. "Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura held back a gasp. She was looking at a five-year-old Sasuke. The very same man who had saved her. Crunching on the gravel alerted her to the arrival of another. He was younger then her, about ten or eleven years old. His hair long and tied into a horse tail. Two scars ran along under his eyes making him look older than he really was. Sakura swallowed hard. He looked very much like Sasuke.

"I'm not doing anything Itachi-nii," The five-year-old Sasuke said with a cheeky grin on his face. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Yes you are, and it looks like you're tormenting a beetle." He replied looking down at the little boy when he reached him. Sasuke just laughed again. Sakura stared in wonder, she had never heard Sasuke laugh like that…if at all. so free and innocent, not knowing the horrors of the world. Itachi sighed and picked up the boy.

"Whatever, Kaa-san said to tell you that dinner's ready. Go wash up." He ordered Sasuke,

"Hai Aniki!" Sasuke saluted and ran off. Sakura let this gasp out. This must be Sasukes elder brother. The one he told her died on an important mission. She studied the elder Uchiha, noting the family resemblance and wondering if she could go up to the house and see the rest of Sasukes' dead family. Then Itachi did something that shocked her. He turned around and stared at her, right at her. Directly in the eye…and winked.

"Sakura," A distant voice called. A hand on her shoulder snapped her to the present. Whirling around she stepped back from an amused looking Ino.

"Heya forehead girl, we were looking everywhere for you!" Ino chirped looking pleased. Sakura looked behind her and saw Tenten there smiling and Hinata who waved shyly.

"Never thought to look for you in the gardens." Ino continued not noticing Sakuras bewildered expression. "than we saw you from the house looking at the water and we came right down. Must have called your name like fifty times but you didn't answer so-"

"Ino-chan," Sakura cut off the blond.

"Yeah?" Sakura held up the head band.

"Who did this belong too?" Inos face fell as she stared at the piece of metal, she got a sad look in her eye.

"That belonged to Sasukes brother, Uchiha Itachi" Ino told her.

As Ino dragged her off, declareing that they had enough of depressing talk and exclaimed about her lack of footwear, Sakura looked back at the dock and saw the faint outline, of a man around twenty standing on the dock watching them leave, his long hair pulled back into a low horsetail and scars running underneath his eyes.

'_Some day Sakura-chan, you and I will go to Konoha. Just the two of us and we'll fall in love and start a new life.'_

'_Why Sora-neechan?'_

'_Because Sakura-chan. We're not safe here.' _

End of Chapter

NG: AAARGH! I can never reach four thousand words. –head desks-

Naruto: how many did you get this time?

NG: three thousand six hundred and two.

Naruto: 0_0…

Sasuke: no comment.

NG: didn't ask for one.


	7. Blood Line

Unspeakable

NG: bleh.

Itachi: That's what you get for eating all those doughnuts.

NG: Screw you. Why are you even here? You're in this story like once.

Itachi: I felt like dropping by.

NG: okay. So you get to do the disclaimer.

Itachi: Neko Graphic does not own Naruto. Only this plot line and that's it.

NG: P.S the mythical creatures mentioned in this story are as far as I know completely fictional.

Chapter 7: Blood Line

Sasuke was briefing the team about the theories they had come up with when Tenten burst through the doorway breathing hard her eyes wide and Hinata not far behind her..

"Tenten what the hell?" Neji asked getting up fro his chair and hurrying to his girlfriend and cousins sides. Hinata shook her head and looked at Sasuke.

"Something happened to Sakura-san." She told him. Sasuke bolted up from his chair.

"What happened?!" he demanded of the Hyuuga heiress. Tenten shrugged.

"We don't know," she told them, "She was fine and then she got this weird look on her face and totally spaced out. She was shaking; Ino had to slap her to wake her up. And when she did she looked absolutely petrified and demanded to be taken home. That's when Hinata and I came to get you."

"Ino is with her?" Sasuke asked already striding towards the doorway.

"Yeah, she is staying with her until you come." Tenten said.

"'Kay," Sasuke muttered , "Neji you finish up alright?" the Hyuuga nodded as his captain disappeared in a flash.

"Now where were we?" he turned back to the weirded out ANBU gathered in the meeting room. Hinata held up her basket.

"Refreshments?" she asked.

X~X~X

Sasuke ran quickly though the busy streets of Konoha, dodging shoppers and children on their way home from the academy. He leapt from the street to avoid a large crowd gathered in front of a store window. Landing easily on the roof tops he made his way though the dense patchwork of Konohas' skyline. The cool air slapped his face, fall wasn't far away. He gritted his teeth. He needed that thing dead before winter. The council of elders won't give him anymore time before chucking Sakura out of the village and making her live at that things mercy.

'Those old fools,' he thought bitterly, 'everything they do they claim it's for the good of the village but it's just to save their own ass's.' his fist clenched tightly. Oh he awaited the day those two would see justice for all the shit they had done to this village. Tsunade whole heartedly agreed, but bitched about how there was too little evidence. They had covered their tracks well. In his opinion there wasn't enough being done. The elders influence reached far, inhibiting investigations or stopping them all together. Danzou was the worst of the trio, still high and mighty he thought himself to be a better Hokage then any of Tsunades' predecessors especially the third and his students. He sighed, as soon as they killed this Thing, Danzou was next on Sasukes hit-list. Right above the person whom invented tomato puree, really why mess with a good thing?

He bounced off one last roof and landed squarely in front of his own front door. Opening it he stepped in, "Ino!" he called out. The blond appeared in seconds looking relieved.

"Oh thank Kami-sama your finally here!" she praise looking up at the roof, "What kept you?" she snapped looking down and glaring at him in the eye. He glared right back.

"Where is Sakura?" he asked. Ino instantly gave up the glaring contest.

"Up stairs," she told him he voice sounding worried, "She's in your room and wont leave. Scared out of her mind she is." She looked imploring at Sasuke, "What's wrong?"

"That Thing must have contacted her again," Sasuke seethed, brushing past Ino he bound up the stairs. The blond followed closely.

"What?" she gasped looking furious, "You do know I offered to go into her head and set up wards preventing intrusion." She told him.

"Yes I remember," Sasuke replied, "But I don't think Tsunade would have liked you going insane from what you might see in there and I doubt Sakura would have liked yet another person being inside her brain."

Ino paled, "Lovely image you painted there." She told him dryly. Sasuke shook his head and motioned for silence as they came up to his bedroom door.

"Stay out here," he told Ino. When she began to protest he cut her off, "No. We don't want to crowd her." Ino glared at him once more for a few moments before receding and nodded her head.

Sasuke returned the nod then turned and slowly opened the door. He blinked. All the curtains had been drawn and the lights were off. Sasuke blinked trying to gain his night eyes. He didn't dare turning on his Sharingan for fear he might frighten Sakura. Waiting to allow his eyes to adjust, he gradually could see her sitting on their bed. Her legs were curled up under her and she held her head in her hands. The wrappings around her wrist had become loose from constant tearing.

"Sakura," he murmured into the dark, the pinkette looked up, startled. Her eyes were wide in terror. Sasuke felt his heart wrench at the sight. What this woman did to him. She scrambled from the bed and ran into his arms.

"Make it stop," she whispered desperately, her nails beginning to draw blood as she gripped hair. He grabbed her wrists.

"Stop that," he told her gently prying her hands away from her head. He held her close to him as he rocked her gently.

"What is he saying?" he asked. Sakura shivered.

"Who?" she asked looking at him slightly confused. Sasuke, even more confused didn't know what she meant.

"Sakura, is that Thing talking to you?" he asked gently not wanting to freak her out.

"N-no." she answered her voice weak, "But I finally know why."

"Why what?"

"Why it…it wants me so bad!" she began to cry again, "Oh Kami it' all my fault!"

Ino leaned against the wall outside the doorways crying silently as she listened. She never realised how bad it was for her friend. To live through this pain. She shook her head, she couldn't do it. She decided, she couldn't live with such pain and fear not knowing what would happen next, or too whom and think it was your fault. Ino covered her mouth to cover the sob the barley escaped her, tears silently cascaded down her face. Now more the ever Ino admired her friend, for her strength in face of such am impossible situation. She tuned back into the conversation when she heard her name being mentioned.

"Sakura," that was Sasuke speaking, "Ino can put up mental barriers that can keep that thing out." He told her, "You won't have to suffer his taunts again." Ino held her breath, was she brave enough? Could she really go in there and risk seeing what Sakura did? Go through the same pain?

"Thank you Sasuke, I'm sure Ino could," Sakuras voice was calm and sad, "But I could never do that to her." Ino smiled a small smile. Not one of relief, she would have gone in if Sakura had asked that was no question, but one of knowing. That was Sakura, always putting others ahead of her self, making sure they were all right even when she herself was suffering with the darkest of tortures. Guilt. Ino let one last tear fall. There was silence; this was her queue to leave. She smiled, 'Sasukes lucky to have you Sakura,' she told her friend silently, 'I'm glade you both found someone who can take the pain away.' And she walked away. Too soon, for she missed what Sakura had to say next.

"I can see things…"

XXX

Shikamaru stayed late at the office that night, a single light was all to be seen on the dark street below. Eyes watched him from the shadows, the glared angrily as the prodigy shifted in his chair, leaning back he yawned as he stretched out the kinks in his back.

'This one is far to close,' it muttered to itself, 'too close to knowing what I am, what I can't stand.' It hissed at the thought of its one weakness, 'if he should find it…' it trailed off with a small hint of fear.

'I must stop him.' It whispered as it slithered towards the building.

Shikamaru stretched, was reading the silver book through once again. Many other books were piled on the desk in front of him, many were language books others were references. Some were even books of legends and mythic tales from other continents. His eyes itched and he rubbed them wearily.

"Damn sandman," He muttered then stopped looking wierded out, "Did I just say 'Sandman'? God these urban legends are getting to me." He sighed and chuckled, "Gaara would kill me is I told him about that. Puts people to sleep indeed." closing the books cover; a theory was forming in his head. He placed his elbows on the table and hid his mouth behind his hands. His eyes closed he pondered.

'Definitely a shape shifter,' he concluded, 'something that can change at will but still has limitations. Is that the reason why it needs victims?' His hand rested on the gleaming surface of the book. He tapped his fingers gingerly on the cool metal like leather. The book never ceased to amaze him, what it contained was a treasure chest of information. He couldn't understand what it was doing deep in the old library.

A couple possibilities on what the creature was swam around in his mind. He would have put Sakura under hypnosis to retrieve an image to help pinpoint the thing but Sasuke more then likely would skin him alive for even suggesting it.

With a sigh he opened his eyes, the candle he had lit in order to read by flickered playing across the strangely mirror like book. The dancing lights caught his eye. He couldn't resist watching them play.

His gaze narrowed suddenly, a dark shadow loomed in the reflection behind the flames.

'What?' he had no time to ponder further? Yellow eyes flicked open glaring right into his own. He jumped out of his chair and over his desk, just as a spike of solid darkness stabbed in to his chair right were his chest was a short moment ago.

"Die," it hissed, its voice like someone scraping their nails down a chalk board caused Shikamaru to flinch.

"Too close," it hissed out once more, "Too close." Shikamaru frowned it seemed to be intelligent and yet… incapable of communicating physically. Again possibilities of what that demon might be whirled through his brain but it was still shrouded in complete darkness and its form indistinguishable.

"Are you the thing haunting Haruno Sakura?" he asked, making his voice clear. The mass of shadow hissed, its yellow eyes staring into his. Shikamaru could feel paralysis creep into his bones. Shit this thing had a hypnotic stare.

'Like a Basilisk," he thought jumping away when a whip sprouted from the thing and sliced the air when he had stood. 'Except a Basilisk kills with its stare not freeze.' He frowned his body's' movements were beginning to slow. He struggled to move faster, it was a precarious difference between surviving and the split nano-second that lead to death.

"Too much," the Thing spoke again, "You know too much. That is why you must die." Its speech was clipped and short. Shikamaru felt his eyes widen. If he knew enough that this creature would feel threatened and try to silence him. He was on the right track, he was close.

"Why are you after Sakura?" he questioned, trying to stall the monster while he tripped his silent alarm, ANBU would be here in minutes. The monster slithered closer, sprouting tentacles that shifted and stretched into spindly arms poised on clawed hands to help it move.

"Her gifts," it whispered, "not possessed by sister so must be held by her. Must have…must have…Sight." It was struggling now Shikamaru could see. It evidently too energy to maintain physical form to harm him and paralyse him as well. "I know what you are now." He muttered darkly.

"Now you know more," it hissed dangerously, "You Must DIE!" a spear shot from the centre of the Things form heading straight towards Shikamarus' chest. He dodged, only to find he couldn't move, he was completely paralysed.

'So this is what it's like to be victim of my shadow possession technique,' thought briefly as the sharp spear came towards him, 'Damn.'

The door burst open and Sasukes team of ANBU came pouring in. The force pushed Shikamaru out of the way of the spear enough that he wasn't fatally injured but he did receive a nasty slash to his arm. The Thing screeched it's fury.

"Lord and Lady what is _that_???" Kiba shouted staring at the mass of shadow that was fading quickly.

"It's the Thing that's after Sakura!" Shikamaru yelled at the stunned team. "Hurry, kill it!" Kakashi was the one that snapped out of it first. "Don't look at its eyes!" Shikamaru warned. Kakashi immediately looked lower at the Thing, away from it's eyes.

Ino immediately formed a seal and Chakra enveloped the room now the Thing couldn't escape. It screeched once more causing the group to flinch. Neji jumped forward his Byakugan already found it's weak point.

"Jyuuken!" He yelled thrusting his open palm into the Things centre. It hissed its fury and rounded on the Hyuuga.

"No you don't bastard!" Naruto yelled jumping on the Things back. Being the closest to being a demon, he had the best chance of surviving. The blond leaked a bit of Kyuubis' chakra and held on. "Kakashi-sensei!" he yelled to his former teacher.

"Got it," the silver haired ninja replied calmly Raiki already formed in his hand. He dashed forward and repeated Nejis' action of thrusting his hand into the Things chest. This appeared to have a bigger impact on the Thing. It screeched to Kingdome come ad dissipated. Silence immediately fell over the group.

"Is it gone?" Naruto asked lifting himself off the ground. Kakashi sighed and pulled out the latest volume of his favourite series.

"Yep."

"Oh hell yeah!" Kiba crowed punching the air with his fists and Akamaru barked joining in on his masters pleasure. Ino rushed to Shikamarus side and began inspecting his arm.

"This looks bad," she murmured to him, "I don't want to take you to the hospital in case the elders and Danzo find out. And because it was caused by that Thing maybe Sakura should look at it." Shikamaru sighed.

"We'll worry about that later." He said loudly cutting off Kiba, Naruto and Lees' mini victory party. "This deal is far from over."

"What are you talking about Shikamaru?" Tenten asked, "Kakashi just shocked that thing with a thousand volts of electricity. Nothing can survive that."

"You're right." Shikamaru said standing up with a groan. He walked back over to his desk and sat down after picking up the chair. He grabbed the book and flipped it open to the page he needed.

"So what's the problem?" Hinata asked from the doorway. Ino knelt by Shikamaru and began wrapping his arm with a bandage.

"The problem is…" he trailed off spinning the book around and tapping a picture on the page. "That was the demon after Sakura all right but that's not the problem." Neji looked down at the picture and began reading the caption.

"Minion-demon," he read, "If one can know a minion-demons secret name one can control it and bend it to ones will."

"You're not saying…" Kakashi trailed off Shikamaru nodded.

"Something was controlling this freak." He told them, "at first we had a basic Idea what we were after, a demon. And we were right…partially."

"So the problem is," Tenten started, "Is we have no clue who was controlling the Thing."

"It could be any one." Ino whispered.

"Or anything." Hinata finished.

"But why does he or she want Sakura?" Naruto asked, "What about everyone else that went missing that Sasuke noted. They were from every where."

"With only one confirmed kill Sakuras' sister." Kakashi added.

"And the six traders that were taken with them." Shikamaru added, "The Thing mentioned 'gifts' and 'Sight'"

"What the hell?" Naruto looked down crossing his arms.

"We have to tell Sasuke." Ino said rubbing her head.

"Yeah but I want to know what it meant by 'gifts'" Neji said.

"That I can tell you." A soft voice said by the door.

End of chapter

NG: Cripes it's been forever since I updated this story. Argh. Now I know it was short and I know it sucked, but I need to get back into the feel for this story, since I've been gone so long.

JI GAI!

Blood Oath.


End file.
